Passion
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: The Blood Series; Volume 1. Seorang gadis vampir yang tak mampu mengingat cinta pertamanya. Seorang pemuda biasa yang tak puas dengan hidup yang ia jalani. Dan seorang vampir origin kesepian yang tak ingin melepas kekasihnya. Hinata with Sasuke and Sasori. Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi except for some OCs. Dan karena keterbatasan saya pula, Anda mungkin akan sedikit merasa kurang nyaman dengan setting AU, OOCness, dan typo. **

**Sorry for being myself while writing this. Yes, I'm a Hinata-centric, meaning there'll be other Hinata pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Rumah sakit sepi hari itu, tak banyak antrian dan Sasuke bisa masuk ke ruang dokter ahli penyakit dalam dengan cepat. Tiga hari yang lalu dia menjalani serangkaian tes yang menjadi kewajiban dari perusahaan. Setiap tahun, semua staf khususnya pegawai tetap, mendapat kesempatan tes kesehatan secara menyeluruh.

Dokter yang menangani Sasuke bertampang malas, rambut gondrong kusam yang perlu segera dipangkas, mata bengkak karena jarang melihat yang bagus-bagus, dan kacamata tebal yang melorot di batang hidungnya yang nyaris rata dengan pipi.

Dia tidak bisa disebut tua, mungkin usianya baru di awal 30-an. Namun tampaknya dia tua karena otaknya yang jarang istirahat.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, ya?" Dia memanggil perawat yang juga masuk bersama Sasuke, meminta laporan kesehatan Sasuke yang dipeluknya.

Sasuke duduk, mengamati keadaan ruangan yang tak banyak berubah.

"Yah, aku tak bisa bicara panjang lebar padamu." Suara dokter itu sepertinya akan cocok untuk meneruskan warisan Gene Simmons, _frontman_ grup KISS yang terkenal dengan rias wajah mereka, jelas berbeda dengan _visual kei_ yang biasanya justru mempercantik penampilan musisinya.

"Jadi begini, Uchiha-san," matanya menatap Sasuke, "Kau kena kanker pankreas. Waktu hidupmu kuprediksi sekitar enam bulan lagi. Tapi kurasa ini bukan kabar buruk. Maksudku, kurasa ini waktu yang paling tepat untuk mati. Kau sendiri tahu, kan, ramalam 2012 itu ternyata tak terjadi. Kuyakin saat ini Neraka sedang dalam proses renovasi, mungkin sedang diperluas karena terlalu sempit. Jadi jika kau mati di waktu-waktu seperti sekarang, mungkin kau akan menerima tempat yang bagus di Surga. Lagipula kalau kau mati karena kanker, mungkin kau akan dijemput malaikat maut yang cantik. Yah…siapa tahu?" Dokter itu nyengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang besar dan secara mengejutkan putih dan cemerlang. Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat lebih bernyawa.

"Apa…tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkanku, Dokter?"

"Ah, inilah liciknya kanker pankreas. Kau tak tahu sampai kau diberitahu. Dan untuk pengobatan, di stadium ini kau bisa saja mengambil kemoterapi, tapi aku tak menjamin hasilnya akan seratus persen." Dia mengamati wajah Sasuke, "Wajahmu yang tampan itu juga akan lenyap karena kemo, rambut, kulit, kau akan terlihat seperti _zombie_ saat mati." Dan sekali lagi dokter itu pun nyengir, "Pasien selanjutnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enam bulan."

Suigetsu menyeruput es teh di hadapannya. Ini gelas kedua, dan Sasuke masih mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

"Enam bulan."

Waktu makan siang mereka jadi berkurang banyak hanya karena Sasuke sebentar lagi akan mati. "Sebaiknya kau bayar hutangmu padaku, Sasuke."

"Teman macam apa kau, Suigetsu? Aku akan mati dan kau masih menagih hutang padaku?"

"Hutangmu itu dari dua tahun yang lalu. Apa aku masih kurang sabar? Sekarang kau akan mati, tentu saja aku menagihnya. Memangnya kau masih bisa bayar kalau kau mati?"

"Apa kau tak punya simpati sedikit pun?"

"Maaf, Kawan. Kalau kau mengeluh, nanti saja kalau tubuhmu membusuk."

"Kejam sekali kau ini."

"Kau yang lebih kejam, Bung. Dua tahun kau tak bayar hutangmu seakan-akan uang yang kupinjamkan padamu itu hadiah. Memangnya kaupikir aku punya pohon uang? Aku juga orang susah sepertimu."

"Baik, akan kubayar! Aku menyesal punya teman sepertimu. Yang bahkan tak bersedih setelah mendengar kabar ini atau berniat membantuku menyelesaikan masalah."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bukan dewa yang bisa memberimu perpanjangan usia, aku juga bukan kucing bernyawa enam yang bisa meminjamkan nyawaku padamu, atau vampir yang bisa membuatmu abadi."

"Maksudmu sembilan."

"Apa?"

"Kucing punya SEMBILAN nyawa."

"Apa kau perlu mempertegas itu, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Karena kau terdengar bodoh saat bilang kucing bernyawa enam." Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan Sasuke. "Enam?" dia melanjutkan ketawanya.

_Betapa nistanya suara tawa Sasuke_, pikir Suigetsu marah.

"Oke, baiklah, kau menang."

Menu makan siang di kantin perusahaan memang terkenal hambar. Sayurannya yang hanya dipenuhi kuah seakan banjir, nasinya yang lembek, lauknya yang kurang bumbu, ditambah susu yang seringkali malah menimbulkan sakit perut setelah diminum. Sasuke lebih sering memilih air putih biasa untuk menemani menunya yang tak pernah menarik minatnya. Kalau pesan es teh atau jus, berarti tambah biaya karena keduanya tak ada di menu.

Pulang kerja, Sasuke tak langsung pulang ke apartemen sempitnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman di halaman stasiun. Ia duduk menikmati angin lembap malam musim panas yang terasa panjang. Saat ia menengadah memandang langit, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa luasnya angkasa, lalu mempertanyakan kemungkinan orang yang sudah mati apa benar-benar akan berubah menjadi bintang?

Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri saat menghela napas. Ada berapa detak jantung yang akan ia miliki selama enam bulan? Seperti apa rasanya saat jantungnya berhenti berdetak? Apa mungkin rasanya seperti rem yang ditarik mendadak?

"Kau bau."

Seorang laki-laki menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia punya mata tajam yang aneh, penampilannya yang 'berbulu' juga tidak terasa tepat di waktu-waktu seperti sekarang. _Apa dia tidak kegerahan?_

"Tidak, aku merasa nyaman."

_Oh, shit! Dia dengar?_

"Ya, aku dengar."

Laki-laki itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya yang penuh dengan aksen bulu berwarna hitam. Alisnya diangkat sebagai wujud pertanyaan, dan dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tipis bisikan di telinga Sasuke, suara lembut seorang perempuan yang berbisik begitu dekat hingga Sasuke merinding dan mendadak menggigil.

Ia berusaha bergerak, tapi kakinya terasa berat. Tubuhnya terhipnotis tapi tidak pikirannya. Sasuke tak tahu nasib buruk dari mana yang datang menimpanya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan bahunya membeku, dan napasnya yang mengepul seperti berada dalam kulkas. Angin berembus pelan, bisikan itu menghilang.

"Wah, sepertinya penyakitmu parah."

"Kau…tahu?"

"Makanya kubilang kau bau. Ada yang rusak di dalam tubuhmu. Baunya tidak enak. Darahmu juga pasti tidak enak." Laki-laki itu tertawa santai, lalu kembali menikmati malam. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, menunjuk ke tiap orang-orang yang menurutnya berdarah tidak enak. "Yang itu," dia menunjuk seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berjalan terburu-buru. "Dia punya bau yang sama denganmu tapi asalnya dari kepala."

"Kau ini…_apa_?"

"Aku ini 'apa'? Itu pertanyaan berharga mahal."

"Ha?"

"Kalau kukatakan, kau harus percaya."

Sasuke mengangguk, lehernya terasa sakit setelahnya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat, menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang perlahan berubah hitam penuh tanpa menyisakan apapun, lalu pupilnya berganti merah darah, bukan, tapi memang tampak seperti segumpal darah merah terang di antara kepekatan hitam yang begitu kelam.

"Aku vampir. Salam kenal, namaku Kiba."

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Buku laporan yang Sasuke kerjakan semalaman, ia bawa ke ruangan Manajer. Meski sepanjang malam ia tak berhasil memejamkan mata dan tidur, ia tak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Ia masih terus membayangkan mata Kiba yang mengerikan itu. Suara tawanya yang menakutkan tak bisa lepas dari bayangan Sasuke.

Dalam hatinya Sasuke bertanya, jika saja ia tidak bau, apa mungkin Kiba berniat menjadikannya sebagai santapan?

Pintu ruang manajer Sasuke ketuk, terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, Sasuke dipersilahkan duduk. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kecurigaan Sasuke terbukti setelah manajer yang masih muda itu bersandar dan tak menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang bertanya. "Aku bisa apa, Sasuke? Ini perintah dari atas."

Sasuke tak percaya. Ia mungkin bukan manusia yang terlahir dengan nasib istimewa. Tapi dipecat hanya karena dia sakit? Tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Bagaimana dengan hak asasinya sebagai manusia? Apa sekarang ia dianggap tak kompeten karena membawa penyakit di tubuhnya?

Manajer yang Sasuke ingat suka pada segala hal yang simpel dan tak bertele-tele, menyerahkan surat keputusan yang telah ditandatangani oleh dewan direksi. Seumur-umur, Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan akan menerima surat pemecatan yang sepihak. Dia kembali ke mejanya hanya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tidak banyak. Dalam kotak kardus itu Sasuke mengisinya dengan alat-alat tulis dan beberapa benda yang tak dia ingat dengan baik dari mana asalnya. Bekerja di perusahaan selama empat tahun tak ada artinya setelah semua ini selesai. Sasuke sendirian, tanpa keluarga atau teman.

Ia menoleh ke ruang kerja yang selama empat tahun ini menjadi pusat dunianya. Berbagi dengan tujuh anggota staf lain yang bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya hanya untuk bersimpati. Sehari-harinya mereka berkerja berdampingan dengan Sasuke, tapi pagi itu tiba-tiba saja mereka mengasingkan diri.

Langkah Sasuke yang tanpa keragu-raguan perlahan meninggalkan kehidupannya. Saat ini ia memikirkan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah lama ingin ia lakukan. Uang tabungannya tidak banyak, jadi hanya ada beberapa hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Pertama, dia harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini. Atau mungkin hal itu tak diperlukan karena sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Hal pertama yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah mengurus pemakamannya sendiri, dia harus mencari tempat jasadnya akan dibakar, lalu dibawa ke pemakaman. Setidaknya, dari semua kesialan ini, dia masih bisa merencanakan kematiannya.

Sasuke menaiki bus yang lengang. Saat semua orang sibuk, jasa transportasi justru sepi dari kepadatan penumpang. Dia turun di halte terdekat ke stasiun. Orang-orang tak memedulikannya meski Sasuke masuk dengan membawa beban kesedihan dan kekecewaan di bahunya. Di apartemennya, Sasuke berbaring, mengacuhkan perutnya yang lapar. Ia memikirkan orangtua dan kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Kemudian tertidur dengan hati yang terasa berat.

Saat akhirnya Sasuke bangun, ruangan dipenuhi cahaya kemerahan matahari sore. Sasuke mengganti baju, memasak mi instan, dan nonton TV sambil mengunyah mi yang terlalu matang. Setelah itu dia mulai membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya dari kantor. Dari tiap benda yang ia sentuh, tak ada kenangan yang terlalu berarti untuk diingat. Mungkin sebaiknya barang-barang ini dibuang saja. Pikiran itu tinggal selama beberapa saat di benak Sasuke. Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan keluar tanpa arah pasti dan akhirnya duduk di kursi taman dekat stasiun.

Besok dia tak perlu bangun pagi, terburu-buru mengejar kereta, beramah-tamah dengan atasan, atau pura-pura senang saat senior minta tolong padanya. Sasuke menghela napas, tak merasa senang atau puas dengan kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani. Namun juga tak merasa tepat untuk menangis.

Saat itulah ia teringat lagi pada vampir yang dia temui di tempat ia berada sekarang kemarin malam. Bagaimana rasanya jadi vampir?

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sasuke, Kiba datang dan duduk di sampingnya lagi. Di tangannya dia memegang kaleng bir dingin. Kiba menoleh, "Mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Wah, sepertinya harimu tidak terlalu lancar, ya? Mukamu itu seperti ditekuk."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk dengan pasrah. Mati sepertinya bukan pilihan.

Kiba membuka cincin kalengnya, menenggak dan menikmati bir. Dari cara duduknya yang santai, Sasuke bisa langsung menebak Kiba tipikal yang tak pernah memusingkan masalah-masalah yang sekarang berputar di sekitar Sasuke. Apa yang bisa dicemaskan seorang vampir? Pasti tak akan serumit masalah Sasuke. Dia tak mungkin dipecat karena dia vampir, kan? Apa dia perlu kerja? Bagaimana dia makan?

Tiba-tiba terpikir untuk mencari jawaban, Sasuke bertanya, "Apa kau punya uang?"

Kiba tersedak, "Kau serius?"

"Bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu?"

"Aku tidak hidup. Aku bukan mahluk hidup."

"Tapi kau bernapas."

"Kau yakin?"

"Jadi, kau tak bernapas?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Aku ini vampir."

Sasuke terdiam lagi, ia bersandar dan memandang ke depan, "Kupikir semua vampir akan sekeren Edward Cullen."

Kiba terkekeh, suaranya tenang dan luar biasa keren. Efek vampir-nya mulai terasa di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Dia tak lagi merasa musim panas mengganggu. Ia justru mulai merasa kedinginan seperti malam sebelumnya saat duduk di sisi Kiba.

"Maksudmu Edward kesemek?"

"Kesemek?"

"Jangan salah sangka, aku suka kesemek, khususnya yang sudah dikeringkan. Rasanya manis dan juga _crunchy_. Enak."

"Jadi, kau…makan?"

"Ya. Menurutmu?"

"Kupikir kau hanya perlu minum darah."

"Kalau kau mengatakan 'hanya' itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Vampir juga makan, tapi tak berarti karena merasa lapar. Pada dasarnya kami memang hanya perlu darah."

"Tapi darahku tidak enak. Benar, kan?"

"Sangat busuk dan tidak enak, menurutku. Kau sudah sangat rusak sepertinya."

Sasuke mengangguk, bahkan vampir enggan menikmati darahnya. 'Tidak enak', frase itu terus-menerus terdengar di kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa mengubahku jadi vampir?"

Sasuke memandang Kiba yang tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke mendadak ingat lagi wajah manajer di kantornya saat ia menyerahkan surat pemecatan dirinya pagi ini. Kiba berekspresi sama seperti laki-laki itu, terlihat sangat menyesal karena tak bisa membantu banyak.

"Untuk mengubahmu kau perlu seorang _origin_."

Ucapan Kiba lenyap setelah menyusup ke otaknya, Sasuke tak memproses kalimat itu. Ia tak ingin memahaminya, saat ini pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di seberang. Entah sejak kapan ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sana, berambut panjang mengenakan mantel hitam panjang. Ia melepas mantel itu, dagunya sedikit ia angkat, membuat rambut panjangnya terhampar di punggungnya.

Terdengar suara Kiba menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Sasuke. Tapi Uchiha itu tetap tak bisa mengganti arah pandangnya.

"Hinata! Jangan lepas feromon sekarang!"

Gadis itu menoleh, Sasuke merasa tertusuk kenyataan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Suara kepakan sayap dan cicitan tiba-tiba menyerang dari arah berlawanan. Sasuke membungkuk melindungi dirinya dari sesuatu yang gelap dan bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kelelawar berterbangan di sekitarnya, bermanuver dengan cepat dan kemudian mewujud menjadi sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tanpa ekspresi.

"Shino! Apa kau perlu sok keren begitu, hah?!"

"Siapkan dirimu, Kiba. Arah selatan," kata Shino, ia berjalan menghampiri kursi, Sasuke memerhatikan wajahnya yang tegas, merasa tertinggal jauh dari wibawa yang tersirat dari suara Shino. Kemudian ia segera menyadari Hinata juga bangun dari tempatnya, berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan pasti.

Dari arah selatan terdengar suara gemerisik yang mengganggu. Sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang mengerikan muncul. Wujudnya mirip serigala, tapi berdiri dengan dua kaki, dengan moncong yang mengalirkan air liur dan sepasang mata mengerikan. Taring-taring tak beraturan semakin terlihat saat ia menyeringai. Mahluk itu berbulu jarang, abu-abu tajam yang terlihat seperti duri ketimbang bulu-bulu halus hewan.

"Apa ini _hybrid_?"

"Tebakanku ini buatan pabrik," Shino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan tenang. "Hinata?"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tebakan Shino tepat.

"Kalau begitu mati adalah takdirmu, _Wolfboy_." Selesai mengatakan itu, Kiba berlari cepat. Gerakannya tak bisa dibaca, satu detik ia berada di dekat Sasuke, detik berikutnya ia telah melompat tinggi tiga meter di depan Sasuke, kemudian hanya dengan tangannya ia mendorong mahluk besar itu, membuatnya terjengkang dan Kiba tertawa puas.

Shino melangkah dengan lebih tenang, bayangannya memanjang di jalanan, baju hitamnya yang tertutup bergerak ditiup angin. Tangan kanannya tampak meluntur sebelum mewujud menjadi puluhan kelelawar yang mengganggu penglihatan lawannya. "Hei! Ini bagianku, Shino!" teriakan Kiba menghentikan serangan Shino. Kelelawarnya lenyap, dan tangannya utuh lagi.

Serangan Kiba cepat dan berakhir fatal. Hanya dengan lengan tanpa senjata, ia menembus bagian tengah tubuh mahluk itu. Siluman yang mereka sebut _hybrid_ itu membalas dengan serangan lain, cakar-cakar tajam melayang ke arah Kiba yang tak terlindungi. Namun Kiba segera melesat menjauh, dan kembali menyerang di bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa diteriakkan mahluk itu. Lubang menganga di perutnya menumpahkan darah. Dia tumbang, perlahan ukuran tubuhnya mengecil, lalu wujudnya yang mengerikan berubah menjadi manusia biasa yang telanjang.

"Buatan pabrik selalu berakhir seperti itu."

Entah dari mana datangnya percikan api, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terbakar dan hangus dalam sekejap. Kiba menatap sisa pertarungannya yang hampir tak terlihat, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Hinata. Gadis itu berlutut dan tampak kesakitan, keringatnya mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tak menjawab.

Shino mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, menelepon seseorang dan melaporkan kegagalan pada orang yang dihubunginya. Selesai dengan itu, dia menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku akan membuatmu lupa."

"Jangan!" Sasuke berteriak memohon. "Kau harus mengubahku jadi vampir."

Para vampir saling berpandangan, setelah beberapa saat Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa ini jadi salahku, Shino?"

"Kau bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan identitasmu."

"Apa gunanya? Dia akan segera mati. Aku bisa mencium penyakitnya."

Suara Hinata yang meringis kesakitan menarik perhatian mereka pada gadis itu. "Seharusnya tadi tak kubiarkan kau yang menghabisi _lycan_ itu, Kiba."

"Oh, kau menyesal sekarang? Siapa suruh kau berlagak keren dengan kelelawarmu?"

Shino tak terlihat memedulikan protes Kiba. Ia membantu Hinata berdiri, tapi gadis itu segera rubuh lagi. Ia mencengkeram dada kirinya dan kembali meringis kesakitan. Sakit yang ia rasakan seperti berlipat ganda. Detik berikutnya mata Hinata membelalak, suaranya lenyap saat bibirnya terbuka seperti orang yang sedang berteriak.

Melihat itu Shino meminta Sasuke membantu menahan tubuh Hinata tetap di tanah. "Jangan biarkan ia melayang sampai aku selesai." Meski bingung, Sasuke mengangguk. Kiba marah karena Shino tak meminta bantuannya dan justru menyuruh Sasuke. "Kau tetap siaga, Kiba."

Shino melangkah ke arah selatan lagi. Langkah kakinya normal selama beberapa saat lalu berubah cepat. Tangan kanannya ia tekuk ke arah bahu kirinya, tatapan matanya lurus ke depan. Shino mengayun tangannya, dari gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata telanjang itu melesat sinar kebiruan yang kemudian menyisir seluruh area di hadapannya. Suara desing sinar memekakkan telinga. Di satu titik terjadi ledakan kecil di udara. Lalu sesuatu jatuh dibarengi suara letupan ringan ke tanah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Dari tempat benda itujatuh, melayang sesuatu yang diselubungi asap tipis yang tampak cair seperti bunga es. Benda itu melayang di udara diiringi suara bisikan yang terdengar seperti rapalan mantera di telinga Sasuke.

"_Tamashi_," Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. _Tamashi_ itu kemudian terbang mendekatinya. Tubuh Hinata mendadak terlonjak sementara matanya tetap terpejam. _Tamashi_ berubah warna menjadi kebiruan lalu ungu dan akhirnya memudar menjadi putih. Shino menginspeksi area sama, lalu berbalik dan melemaskan bahunya. Tubuh Hinata menyerap _tamashi_ yang melebar dan seakan menyelimutinya. Saat itu keharuman lembut menyebar di udara. Satu helaan napas lega dari Shino memberi izin pada Sasuke untuk melepas tubuh Hinata yang mulai melepas gravitasi.

Anehnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar simfoni yang indah dan menghanyutkan. Ia terus mendongak tak bergerak melihat Hinata yang diselimuti cahaya keperakan _tamashi_. Hatinya dibanjiri perasaan mewah yang tak Sasuke kenali. Tubuh gadis itu perlahan mendarat di pangkuan Sasuke. Matanya terbuka, menatap mata Sasuke dengan heran.

Sasuke terjerat tanpa jalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Pagi disambut Sasuke dengan bersiap-siap. Ketiga vampir yang ia temui semalam menghilang dengan cara yang berbeda. Shino seperti saat ia datang, mewujud menjadi ratusan kelelawar yang melayang menuju kepekatan langit malam. Hinata berubah menjadi asap hitam dan lenyap dalam sekejap. Kiba lain lagi, dia berlagak seperti jagoan di film-film _cowboy_, berpamitan dengan mengangkat topi yang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya, dan lenyap begitu saja seakan seseorang merenggut keberadaannya dari bumi. Tapi sebelum Kiba pergi, ia bilang tentang kemungkinan Sasuke diubah menjadi vampir.

_Origin._

Itulah yang ia perlukan untuk menjadi vampir.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia menemukan seorang vampir _origin_? Sasuke bahkan tak tahu apa perbedaan vampir _origin_ dan vampir biasa. Pengetahuannya yang tak bisa dibanggakan itu memaksa Sasuke mencaritahu lebih lanjut. Dari internet dia tak bisa mendapat banyak fakta yang akurat. Sadar bahwa informasi yang ia perlukan hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari vampir, Sasuke berniat mencari Kiba lagi.

Ia kembali ke tempat di mana ia bertemu Kiba semalam dan malam sebelumnya. Pagi hari saat matahari menguasai langit, Kiba tak akan terlihat. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi naluri Sasuke mendesaknya untuk datang lagi ke tempat yang sama. Tentu dia tak tahu bahwa yang dia temui adalah Suigetsu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka melakukan ini, Sasuke, tapi kau tahu sendiri—"

"Kita ke ATM terdekat."

Sulit bagi Suigetsu mengakui bahwa ia terkejut. Sebelumnya dia telah memikirkan beragam alasan agar Sasuke mau membayar hutangnya. Bila diperlukan, alasan-alasan klise seperti kakaknya yang sakit, akan ia gunakan. Namun dia juga tak akan menolak kalau ternyata Sasuke punya kesadaran yang cukup baik untuk mempermudah segalanya.

ATM terdekat berarti mesin yang berdiri di dekat toko 24 jam tak seberapa jauh dari pintu utama stasiun. Toko itu selalu ramai dan ATM-nya selalu diandalkan. Mesin itu bersanding dengan toko seakan mewakili sisi konsumtif tiap pelanggan. Jika tak punya cukup uang, cukup mampir sebentar untuk mencairkan kartu dengan uang tunai.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana. Suigetsu memerhatikan tas besar yang dijinjing Sasuke. Dia tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya tas itu terlihat berat.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Mungkin."

"Ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Belum pasti," kata Sasuke, jarinya sibuk menekan angka PIN dan kemudian menunggu mesin memproses permintaannya. Setelah selesai, lembaran uang yang keluar sebagian ia serahkan pada Suigetsu. Dia sangat ingat jumlah hutangnya, dan ia menambah beberapa lembar yen lagi sebagai bunga.

"Aku tidak perlu bunga."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja itu bonus karena kau sudah jadi temanku selama ini."

Sasuke mengenal Suigetsu saat sama-sama jadi _intern_ di perusahaan. Mereka bekerja di ruangan yang berbeda dan di lantai yang juga berbeda. Tapi keduanya sering bertemu di ruang _foto copy_, _pantry_ dan lift. Karena sama-sama junior, para senior memperlakukan mereka lebih kurang sama, menjadikan mereka sebagai kacung yang bisa disuruh-suruh.

"Aku tak akan bilang kalau aku akan merindukanmu," Suigetsu berbohong.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Itu bagus."

Lembaran uang disimpan Suigetsu di dompetnya, ia merasa perpisahan ini adalah akhir dari jalan hidup Sasuke. Setelah ini dia akan benar-benar menghilang dan Suigetsu bahkan tak bisa hanya sekadar melihatnya secara kebetulan.

Mereka tak bersalaman, tiba-tiba merasa canggung dan terpisah seperti orang yang belum saling mengenal. Suigetsu akhirnya pergi lebih dulu, melangkah menuju stasiun dan kegiatannya sehari-hari. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang miris ke arah kesibukan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dulu, ia salah satu dari mereka.

Aroma hangat kopi dan _Mexican bun_ menyerang indera penciumannya. Sasuke tak terlalu menggemari makanan manis, tapi rasanya untuk saat ini dia bisa menolerir makanan manis. Energi, adalah alasan utamanya.

Langkahnya mendekati pintu toko terhenti saat dia mendengar suara bisikan yang sama seperti dua malam berturut-turut. Saat ia bertemu Kiba, suara itu tertanam di dalam nuraninya.

Akal sehatnya yakin Kiba tak mungkin berada di bawah sinar matahari. Ia akan terbakar. Dua kali ia bertemu dengan Kiba, dan keduanya selalu terjadi di malam hari. Vampir tak tahan sinar matahari, itu bukan sekadar legenda.

Keragu-raguan yang muncul dalam dada Sasuke menahan pergerakannya. Ia berdiri dalam kebimbangan pasif yang tak membawanya kemanapun sampai ia berbalik dan tatapannya tertanam pada sosok yang meringkuk di ujung gang buntu yang sempit.

Sosok itu terlindungi bayangan gedung di sebelah toko 24 jam yang lebih tinggi. Dia tak bergerak, hanya menekuk tubuhnya sedemikian rupa menyembunyikan keberadaannya di sana. Sasuke yang kini dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, mendekat. Ia takut yang dicurigainya ternyata benar. Suara ringisannya terdengar familiar di telinga Sasuke. Semakin dekat, ia bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Kakinya berlari kini, ia lalu berlutut di dekat sosok itu, menyentuh punggungnya yang terasa panas.

"Hinata?" Suaranya terdengar sepi dan ragu, tapi Sasuke meberanikan dirinya untuk membantu gadis yang meringis lagi. "Hinata?" Sadar bahwa gadis itu kesakitan, Sasuke berpikir cepat. Ia membanting tasnya, "Aku akan segera kembali, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Ia berlari cepat menuju toko, membeli payung yang diyakininya anti ultra violet, membayar dan kembali ke gang sempit secepat yang ia mampu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke mengembangkan payung, menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Dia melindungi gadis itu sebisa mungkin dari sinar matahari, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, bergegas seperti seorang martir yang baru menemukan jalan keluar dari teka-teki panjang, menyadari asap tipis yang mulai menembus pertahanan mantel Hinata. "Minggir! Apa kalian tak punya mata? Minggir!"

Jarak dari stasiun ke tempat Sasuke tinggal hanya dua gang. Bila ia memilih taksi, mobil itu akan memutar arah karena di sini hanya ada dua jalur utama dan keduanya digunakan untuk arah yang berbeda. Sasuke hanya perlu menyeberang untuk mencapai gedung apartemennya yang tak bagus di pinggiran. Dengan taksi, dia harus mengikuti jalur keluar stasiun, memutar, dan baru kembali ke jalur yang benar menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Tapi berjalan juga terasa lama. Jalanan padat di waktu sibuk, Hinata semakin terbakar dan menimbulkan kecemasan yang pekat dalam diri Sasuke. Akhirnya ia merendahkan tubuhnya, menyajikan punggung lebar untuk Hinata.

Gadis itu kebingungan, tangannya yang memegang payung gemetar.

"Naik ke punggungku."

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertarik pada pusat perhatian. Sasuke tak peduli bahkan jika ini akan menjadi hal besar. Ia yakin setelah ini mereka akan segera melupakan apa yang mereka lihat.

Tak punya pilihan, Hinata menerima budi baik Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berlari begitu Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar bahunya, berpegangan dan menyerahkan nyawanya pada Sasuke. Uchiha yang bahkan belum sempat sarapan itu merasa energinya terbakar. Ia tak mengingat kata 'lemah' saat ia berlari menerjang keramaian, menyeberangi jalur penyeberangan, melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan berlari sepanjang jalan yang agak menanjak menuju rumah. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah menganggap kamar sewanya sebagai rumah. Tapi kali ini, saat ini, dia sangat ingin berada di sana demi melindungi Hinata dari cerahnya pagi.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Sasuke meminta Hinata duduk. Karena tak ada kursi, dia duduk di lantai. Sasuke menutup semua jendela, memastikan tak ada seberkas sinar pun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pendingin ia nyalakan, segenap hati berusaha menciptakan lingkungan yang nyaman untuk tamunya.

"Kau merasa baikan?"

Hinata melepas mantelnya, luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya berangsur-angsur sembuh. Sasuke mengagumi daya sembuh luar biasa itu, mendadak merasa ia beruntung karena diberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya dan tak pikir panjang menawari Hinata minum.

Pertanyaan itu berubah jadi misteri saat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang Sasuke lihat kemarin malam. Dengan tatapan heran yang sama saat ia terbaring di pangkuan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah sekejap kemudian. Di mata Sasuke, perubahan kecil itu patut disyukuri. "Kau hanya minum darah?" Sasuke diingatkan lagi pada percakapannya dengan Kiba. Pada dasarnya kaum vampir hanya minum darah.

Sasuke mundur, Hinata bisa mencium aroma ketakutan yang menguar di udara.

"Aku…tak akan membunuhmu."

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Hinata bicara. Keramahan suaranya memesona. Sasuke tak sadar dia tertelan pada keindahan suaranya yang terasa magis.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Sang vampir tersenyum, sebuah senyum polos yang tak akan bisa dihubungkan dengan dunia kejam yang gelap seperti dunia supernatural-nya. Dia membunuh untuk tetap hidup, _predator_, pemangsa bagi manusia.

"Ya, tadi kau berpikir begitu."

"Tidak." Tatapan Hinata menuntut kejujuran. "Ya, mungkin sedikit," lanjut Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Hinata masih menatap Sasuke, mengkalkulasi pikirannya, menentukan arah pembicaraan, mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak ada celah yang bisa dia temukan, Hinata akhirnya menunduk, memerhatikan kulitnya yang telah kembali mulus. Untuk saat ini dia terkurung di tempat ini, aman, tapi tak nyaman. Dia beruntung karena Sasuke menemukannya. Dan dia belum sempat berterimakasih. "A-ano…" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan mata Hinata yang sedikit berair, "Terima kasih."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke, merasa terganggu pada gelitik nyeri di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi, terpojok tanpa ada bahan pembicaraan yang menarik. Tak mungkin membicarakan tentang betapa cerahnya hari ini, atau membayangkan pergi ke pantai di saat seperti ini.

Tak ada pembicaraan, Sasuke tak pernah ngobrol akrab dengan vampir manapun. Pengalaman pertamanya baru terjadi dua malam yang lalu. Itu pun karena dia bau dan Kiba tak jadi menyantapnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Sebuah tanda tanya menggantung di tenggorokan Sasuke. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditanyakan pada perempuan, terlebih pada vampir perempuan.

"Apa…kau tersinggung?" Alis kiri Sasuke terangkat dengan banyak harapan. _Semoga tidak,_ pikirnya.

"Aku…sekitar 320 tahun."

_Setua itu?_

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Seharusnya Sasuke membiasakan dirinya untuk tak bicara sembarangan bahkan jika kalimat itu hanya ada di kepalanya. _Vampir bisa membaca pikiran, bodoh!_

"Hanya saat kita mau," kata Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Membaca pikiran. Itu keahlian _mage_, dan para keturunan peri. Kami hanya menggunakannya saat kami perlu."

"Oh." Merasa Hinata menyambut pembicaraan ini, Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau…bagaimana kau jadi vampir?"

"_Master_ memberiku darahnya."

"_Master_? Apa dia vampir _origin_? Kudengar hanya vampir _origin_ yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir."

"Ya, itu benar."

"Jadi, di mana _master_-mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke kecewa pada jawaban Hinata. Ia tak tahu apakah Hinata berkata jujur atau tidak. Matanya tetap terlihat ramah, suaranya juga terkendali. Tapi ada keraguan dalam hati Sasuke bahwa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan adalah yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"_Master_ tak selalu bilang ke mana ia pergi."

Sasuke menangkap kesan sedih dari nada suaranya, "Apa kau merindukannya?" Gadis vampir itu merona, yang kemudian membuat Sasuke begitu terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang gadis yang merona bisa semanis itu. Terlebih karena gadis itu vampir yang selalu kelihatan pucat dan mati.

"Ada berapa _origin_ yang kaukenal?"

"Hanya satu."

"Hanya _master_-mu? Tak ada yang lain."

"Kaum _origin_ berada di lingkungan tersembunyi karena darah bangsawan mereka."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah mungkin kau bisa meminta pada _master_-mu untuk mengubahku menjadi vampir?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia tahu semuanya mungkin dengan darah _origin_. Dia tahu hal ini melebihi siapapun. Penyesalan terbesarnya adalah mengenal seorang _origin_.

"Aku akan segera mati. Tapi aku tak mau mati. Kupikir mungkin…kau bisa memintanya mengubahku sebelum aku mati." Suasana terasa tegang saat ini. Dengung mesin pendingin ruangan membuat telinga Sasuke gatal. Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan seperti membeku di hadapannya. "Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

"Sasuke-san."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa Kiba memberitahumu?" Tapi, tunggu, dia juga tak mengatakan namanya pada Kiba.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana seorang manusia menjadi vampir, Sasuke-san?"

"Digigit, kan?"

"Kau harus minum darah vampir _origin_, mati, dan bangun sebagai vampir." Hinata mengatakan kata 'mati' seperti sedang mengucapkan kata 'tidur' tanpa ada beban. "Tapi untuk terus bertahan kau harus melewati masa transisi yang berarti kau akan merasakan tenggorokanmu sekering gurun pasir, meski kau menenggak darah, dahagamu tak akan pernah hilang. Penyiksaan itu akan menuntutmu menghabiskan banyak nyawa manusia. Tapi minum darah bukan cara untuk selamat. Kau harus bertahan dengan rasa dahaga itu, mengendalikannya, mengendalikan sisi iblismu yang baru, dan tak melukai siapapun. Itu prinsip dasar yang paling utama untuk menjadi vampir."

"Jadi…?"

"Bukan karena gigitan."

Langkah pertama, kau terinfeksi dari gigitan, tapi kau hanya kehilangan darah dan bukan dirimu. Saat itu, jika kau minum darah vampir _origin_, maka sel-selmu akan merespon, tubuhmu akan rakus pada keistimewaan dan sihir yang terkandung dalam darah vampir _origin_. Tapi jika kau tidak mati, kau hanya akan menjadi pecandu dan bukan vampir. Jika kau mati, darah vampir akan mengambil alih seluruh tubuhmu, dan kau tercipta ulang, kau bangun dan telah berubah. Adaptasi pertama adalah rasa terbakar di otot-ototmu, sakit kepala yang tak bisa disembuhkan, dan tenggorokan yang menginginkan darah. Taring-taring angkuh yang mendominasi pikiranmu, kata 'darah' yang mengisi ruang benakmu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa beruntung karena kau bisa mati sebagai manusia, Sasuke-san?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

Kiba melirik ke arah peti yang bagian dalamnya berlapis sutra merah. Dia benci peti, dan selalu memilih ranjang biasa yang bagian bawahnya dilapisi keramik dingin.

Dua kantung darah bergolongan AB tergeletak di sebuah meja, telah kosong. Sekali lagi Kiba mendengar Shino menanyakan pertanyaan sama dengan nada tak bersahabat. Belakangan ini Shino terlalu sensitif jika ada hal yang menyangkut Hinata. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Semua pejuang tahu siapa Hinata bagi sang _Master_. Shino seperti juga Kiba, selalu menjaga gadis itu seakan dia adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka.

"Petinya kosong."

Kiba mendesah keras, dia benar-benar ingin tidur siang ini. Musim berangin lembap seperti sekarang mungkin akan membawa badai di suatu tempat di Jepang. Badai atau bencana alam lain berarti stok darahnya juga terancam. Kiba tak lagi menggigit seperti juga Shino dan Hinata. Sekali minum dari para _mage_ yang bagai pendeta suci bagi kaum vampir itu, ketahanan mereka terhadap darah seperti resistansi ajaib yang menahan rasa lapar.

Tapi Kiba suka ngemil, karena itu dia suka jus merah dalam kantung-kantung darah yang dibelinya di Rumah Sakit. Dengan indera penciuman yang lebih baik dari kebanyakan vampir, Kiba bisa segera tahu kualitas darah yang akan ia beli.

"Kiba?"

Akhirnya Kiba menatap Shino, masih bersikap santai, ia menjawab, "Dia tidak akan kabur, Shino."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"_Master_ akan segera pulang."

Shino terdiam, tapi bukan berarti dia tak memahami pemikiran Kiba yang praktis. "Seharusnya dia di sini."

Kiba menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

"Bukan itu yang kucemaskan."

"Lalu?"

"Laki-laki itu."

"Kenapa memangnya dengan laki-laki itu?"

Jemari Shino menekuk, ekspresinya yang tak terbaca semakin dingin. "Hinata ingin mencarinya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata jika dia masih bersikeras mencari laki-laki itu."

"Bukan hanya kau," Kiba tertawa mengejek, menunjukkan bahwa dia juga tahu rahasia umum yang tersebar di kalangan atas dan kaum vampir pejuang. "_Master_ juga tidak akan suka jika dia pergi hanya untuk mencari laki-laki itu lagi."

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia sudah mati."

Kiba membuat ekspresi muka yang menandakan persetujuannya, mulutnya berkerut, "Ini bukan salah Hinata, Shino. Dia hanya… tak ingin sendirian."

Shino memendam pikirannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat sadar betapa kesepiannya Hinata di dalam koloni vampir pejuang. Dia dilahirkan sebagai pewaris seorang pembantai, keluarganya berjuang membunuh vampir-vampir dari masa ke masa. Kematian keluarganya yang bagai tragedi tanpa akhir itu diperparah saat sang Master justru menjadikannya salah satu dari mereka. Shino ingat bagaimana Hinata saat masa transisi. Dia ingin mati, jadi dia tak meminum darah setetes pun. Tanpa tahu bahwa keputusannya justru menjadikannya memiliki darah murni yang setingkat dengan para bangsawan. Tak ada darah kotor dalam dirinya kecuali milik sang _Master_ selama masa transisi. Dan karena itu juga dia menderita kini.

"Seharusnya _Master_ bisa memisahkan urusan pribadi dan urusan pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada tinggi, suaranya berlapis gurauan yang pedih. "Bagi _Master_ ini seharusnya kewajiban. Lagipula Hinata masih terlalu muda. Dia bahkan belum sampai 400 tahun. Jadi biarkan dia bersenang-senang."

"Tapi _Master_—"

"Aku tahu, Shino. Aku tahu." Kiba pindah dari kursinya, berjalan lunglai menuju peti yang tak menarik di matanya, "Aku tahu, jadi kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Dia berbaring, menarik penutup petinya dan memejamkan mata. Di dalam, Kiba membayangkan ranjang besar yang dingin di _mansion_ milik _Master_-nya di Skotlandia. Jika bukan karena Hinata, dia tak akan berada di negeri ini sekarang. Skotlandia selalu hujan, saat musim panas seperti ini, cuacanya bahkan tetap dingin. Di perbukitan tempat _mansion_ itu berdiri, rerumputannya berbau manis, tidak asam seperti di sini. Kiba mengentakkan kakinya menendang bagian bawah peti. Kayu terbaik menahan kekuatannya. Ya, peti. Sungguh tidak nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam akhirnya datang. Sasuke sedikit gelisah saat dia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar sewanya. Kegelisahan itu terangkat begitu dia menemui Hinata masih ada di dalam dan belum pergi.

Sejam yang lalu Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Jadi ia minta izin pada Hinata untuk keluar sebentar dan membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Hinata membalas dengan anggukan kepala yang pelan. Sasuke berpikir respon seperti itu berarti dia tak menganggap Sasuke penting. Bukan berarti dia perlu pengakuan dari Hinata. Tapi rasanya, jika dia kembali setelah membeli seporsi bento dan teh dingin botolan lalu tak menemukan Hinata di dalam kamar sewanya, Sasuke akan merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting tanpa perlu memiliki alasan pasti yang masuk akal.

Ya, masuk akal. Karena saat ini Sasuke tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya tak suka jika harus sendirian lagi. Tapi menginginkan Hinata tetap berada di tempat ia akan berada adalah sesuatu yang jelas berada di luar akal sehatnya.

Namun, tetap saja. Sasuke masuk ke dalam, merasakan lega karena Hinata menantinya, duduk di tempatnya, sama seperti saat Sasuke akan keluar. Uchiha itu menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya, melangkah ringan dan duduk untuk makan.

Selesai makan, Sasuke bertanya lagi pada Hinata apa dia menginginkan sesuatu. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih berhati-hati. Hinata hanya tersenyum menghargai niat baik Sasuke. Lalu berdiri. Kelegaan lenyap dari hati Sasuke yang mendadak merasakan dingin lagi.

Rasa sepi tak pernah memberikan kehangatan.

"Kau mau pergi?" Sasuke bertanya, menyadari jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Hinata menjawab 'ya' dengan ringan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"A-ah..mengenai itu. Kurasa itu tak diperlukan."

"Kau akan menghilang?"

Hinata sempat menahan jawabannya. Sudah lama ia tak bicara dengan manusia biasa yang tak mengerti apapun tentang vampir. Saat ia berdiri dan Sasuke duduk seperti saat ini, gambaran yang sekarang terpampang dengan ia di dalamnya, terlihat serupa dengan seorang guru yang sedang memberi pelajaran pada muridnya. "Tidak," jawab Hinata. Perasaan seperti ini sudah hampir ia lupakan karena setiap saat hanya ada vampir di sekitarnya. "A-aku akan b-berjalan."

"Seperti orang biasa?"

Senyum Hinata yang mengembang tampak serapuh bulan baru, "Ya."

"Boleh kutemani?" saat ini Sasuke sedang menguji keberuntungannya.

"Jika…kau tak keberatan."

Sasuke berdiri, mengisi lagi hatinya yang dingin dengan kehangatan senyuman seorang gadis vampir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dua malam saat dia bertemu dengan Kiba, suasana stasiun tak seramai malam ini. Hinata sengaja tak mengenakan mantel hitamnya yang panjang agar tak menarik perhatian. Di bawah langit malam yang seakan tak ada karena cahaya terang lampu-lampu jalan, ia terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut panjangnya yang tebal, dan caranya melangkah, tak akan ada yang menyangka gadis itu sudah berusia 320 tahun.

Sasuke menjaga jarak beberapa langkah di belakang Hinata. Ia merasa ini hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukannya. Gadis itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Orang lain berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Sesuatu yang menahan Hinata kini menjadi perhatian utama gadis itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah gedung-gedung bertingkat di sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah gedung berlapis cat warna kuning gading yang memudar. Gedung berlantai tiga itu tak istimewa kecuali jendela besar yang memperlihatkan kelas dansa di lantai teratas.

Kemudian Hinata menggeser kakinya, gerakan sederhana yang membuatnya tak lagi terlihat seperti gadis yang sebelumnya berjalan di depan Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata seperti saat kali pertama Sasuke melihatnya. Saat itu Kiba berteriak padanya untuk tak melepas feromon. Sasuke tahu bahkan tanpa perlu mempelajarinya, bukan salah feromon, ini adalah pesonanya. Entah sebagai vampir atau hanya Hinata. Sasuke yakin ini adalah jeratan yang ia miliki tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke pernah merasakan efeknya.

Dengan satu tatapan terakhir yang merindukan, Hinata kembali melangkah. Dia menembus arus manusia yang berjalan. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejar Hinata yang mulai bergerak lebih cepat seperti berlari. Jalanan semakin sempit, suara gaung ramai langkah kaki semakin menipis. Sisi jalan kini diterangi sinar lampu yang tak terlalu terang.

Sasuke kehilangan arah. Dia tak tahu pasti nama daerah ini. Saat berbalik, empat meter dari tempatnya adalah jalan utama. Di hadapan Sasuke ada sederet anak tangga yang jaraknya sempit. Puncaknya tak terlihat, hanya ada langit gelap yang Sasuke lihat.

Aroma manis yang menyengat membelai indera penciuman Sasuke. Kepalanya mendadak pening, penglihatannya mengabur, mirip dengan efek buruk sake yang diminum Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu saat menemani atasannya menghabiskan waktu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sudah lama Sasuke tak minum sake, jadi dia berasumsi bahwa ini adalah pertanda penyakitnya yang semakin buruk.

Kakinya melemah, Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan beban di kelopak matanya. Dia tidak mengantuk, tapi matanya tak menurut untuk tetap terjaga.

Saat tak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke merasakan angin dingin menggelitik tengkuk lehernya. Rasa sakit menusuk daging, dengungan panjang di telinga, lalu kehangatan darahnya yang mengalir cepat. Sasuke semakin lemas, lehernya luar biasa sakit, namun pikirannya terus membisikkannya kata-kata manis yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit itu.

Tapi kemudian semuanya berakhir, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan Sasuke terjatuh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya tergeletak, ada seorang perempuan yang terbatuk-batuk dengan suara kencang. Di antara suara seraknya yang tersiksa, dia mengumpat dan mengutuk. Pandangan Sasuke yang buram tak bisa menebak siapa yang ada di dekatnya, memuntahkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti darah.

"Pahit! Busuk!"

"Tayuya?"

Hinata berdiri di puncak tangga, keheranan.

"Hinata!" suara Tayuya yang masih sedikit basah karena kegagalan menikmati darah seorang pemuda, menyapa. Dia meludah, menyesal karena telah menggigit leher Sasuke.

Langkah Hinata yang menuruni tangga bergema di telinga Sasuke yang masih tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Hinata memerhatikan tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring, darah merah gelap mengalir deras dari dua lubang kecil bekas taring Tayuya. Vampir yang satu itu selalu menancapkan taring panjangnya dalam-dalam saat memangsa.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Tayuya minta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya…jalan-jalan."

Tayuya menelan sisa darah yang menempel di giginya. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati saat menentukan mangsa. "Apa dia denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Oh," suara Tayuya mengecil. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Permohonan maafnya yang datang terlambat bisa berakibat fatal jika dia tak berhati-hati mengatur kalimatnya. "Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan."

Hinata meraih sapu tangan dari saku mantelnya, membersihkan sisa darah yang masih mengalir. Dia lalu menekan luka Sasuke, berharap darahnya akan segera berhenti. Mungkin penyakit Sasuke memang sudah parah. "Bisa berikan sedikit darahmu?"

Tayuya baru berusia 60 tahun, masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk tak menuruti perkataan Hinata yang berdarah murni. Apalagi Tayuya hanya seorang vampir sipil. Rakyat biasa bagi kaum vampir.

"Tapi darahku…"

Tatapan Hinata yang tak berubah membuat Tayuya merinding. Perempuan seperti Hinata yang tak pernah menyakiti siapapun justru mengerikan. Dia menyerap _tamashi_. Tak semua vampir punya kemampuan itu. _Tamashi_ adalah esensi awal seorang manusia. Jiwa yang paling murni dari tiap individu yang telah mati. Tanpa _tamashi_, seseorang yang telah mati tak bisa menyebrang. Hak hidupnya di dunia kematian telah direnggut Hinata. Tidakkah ia menakutkan?

"Aku sedang menyisir area ini. Kimimaro memintaku melakukan itu tadi," Tayuya berjalan mendekat, menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hinata. Dia merobek pergelangan tangannya sendiri menggunakan taringnya. Darah segar mengalir, ia tak perlu instruksi lebih lanjut. Tayuya melekatkan tangannya ke mulut Sasuke, memenuhi mulut Sasuke dengan darahnya yang telah banyak terkontaminasi obat-obatan terlarang.

Dulu di awal tahun 70-an, Tayuya termasuk dalam komunitas pecinta damai yang kemudian dikenal dunia sebagai kaum _hippies_. Mereka tak pernah memedulikan perang yang berkecamuk di mana-mana, hanya jalan-jalan dengan mobil _wagon_ mereka, merokok ganja dengan berbagi _shisha_, menyukai asap ganja yang mengepul dari benda itu.

Darah hangat yang tak manis itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Hinata segera meminta Tayuya berhenti setelah dua detik. "Itu cukup," ujar Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang masih terdengar berbahaya bagi Tayuya. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterimakasih. Aku yang salah."

"Dia sakit," suara Hinata yang lembut kini terdengar lebih bersahabat. Gadis vampir itu kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati leher Sasuke. Matanya terpejam saat ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, menjilat luka Sasuke.

Tayuya merasakan gelitik di tenggorokannya, lalu menelan ludah. Dia buru-buru berdiri, mengganti arah pandangannya kemanapun asal jangan ke lidah Hinata. Usahanya yang tak berakhir baik malah membuat Tayuya resah. Lidah yang hanya dimiliki seorang _origin_, Kimimaro pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Tak ada pengertian lain. Hinata dulu hanya manusia biasa, gadis yang membantu ayahnya membantai vampir. Jika _origin_ itu tak mengenalnya, mungkin Tayuya juga. Jika saja Hinata juga bernasib sama dengan semua anggota keluarganya, dia tak akan menjadi penyerap _tamashi_, dengan lidah yang berfungsi menyembuhkan manusia yang digigit. Hukum alam yang diciptakan para dewa sungguh keji. Seorang gadis lugu sepertinya harus menerima hukuman hanya karena seorang _origin_ menginginkannya menjadi kaum vampir.

Tayuya tak menyalahkan Hinata. Dia hanya sedang tak beruntung, mungkin. Siapa yang mau terlibat dengan _origin_?

Tercipta karena sebuah proses, menjadikan Tayuya seorang vampir sipil. Dia dicap sebagai buatan pabrik oleh kaumnya sendiri. Dan karena itulah dia mudah merasa lapar. Malam ini rasa laparnya membawanya pada pertemuan tak terduga ini.

Hinata kini berdiri, Sasuke mengerang di dekat kakinya. "Dia tinggal tak seberapa jauh dari sini. Bisakah kau—"

"Tentu. Tak masalah," jawab Tayuya cepat. Perempuan cantik itu bergegas membantu Sasuke berdiri. Melihat keadaannya yang tak cukup baik dan kemungkinan akan terlalu menarik perhatian, Tayuya melepas jaketnya, menutupi leher Sasuke dan sebagian besar bagian atas bajunya yang dipenuhi darah.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali," Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Tayuya tak melihatnya begitu, semua hal tentang Hinata terlalu menakutkan baginya. "Kau tak akan bilang pada _Master_-mu, kan?"

"Aku juga berharap kau tak mengatakan apapun tentang malam ini pada siapapun."

"Ya. Pasti." Ekspresi wajah Tayuya berubah cerah, "Aku akan melupakan malam ini." Dia menekan bagian kanan kepalanya, "Whush!" katanya, berpura-pura mencabut satu ingatan dari memorinya. "Sekarang ingatanku sudah hilang. Lupa itu bagus."

Diamnya Hinata diartikan Tayuya sebagai pertanda untuk segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Meskipun dianggap sebagai sebuah hasil rekayasa genetika dan menjadi vampir bukan karena minum darah _origin_, Tayuya tak pernah berhenti untuk mensyukuri statusnya yang bebas dari kekuasaan seorang _origin_. Biarpun tanpa _Master_, Tayuya tak merasa rendah. Dia justru senang karena dia hidup bebas dan tak terikat pada darah _origin_.

Perempuan itu membawa Sasuke pergi ke arah stasiun. Dia menerima sedikit 'penglihatan' dari Hinata sebagai penunjuk jalan. Itu salah satu kelebihan Hinata juga, dia punya bakat berbagi _vision_ pada mahluk supernatural lain. Mungkin karena itu juga sang _Master_ mengizinkannya keluar untuk memburu _lycan_. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membedakan antara _hybrid_, _lycan_ murni, dan buatan pabrik hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Setelah bayangan Tayuya tak lagi terlihat, Hinata mendaki tangga lagi, berjalan hanya untuk berhenti di jalanan lain yang datarannya lebih tinggi. Dia bisa merasakan arah angin yang berubah-ubah. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada keindahan kota yang cukup jauh dari tepian kota tempatnya berada saat ini. Hinata tak punya keinginan kembali. Ia tahu _Master_ akan segera kembali. Dan dia tak akan suka jika tahu Hinata keluar sendirian.

Di malam seperti saat ini, ketika dia berada jauh dari para vampir yang lain, Hinata bisa sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Dia percaya pada Shino dan Kiba, tapi tidak yang lain.

Keberadaannya di rumah itu juga tak pernah sepenuhnya disambut. Jika bukan karena pengaruh sang _Master_, Hinata tak akan bisa bertahan.

Pikirannya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Neji. Hinata telah berdosa padanya. Semua vampir menganggap Neji sebagai masalah besar. Tak ada yang mau menyebut namanya. Mereka lebih suka menyebutnya hanya dengan 'laki-laki itu' seakan-akan lidah mereka bisa terbakar jika menyebut nama Neji. Hinata berpikiran lain, dia harus menemukan Neji, memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba nyeri. Wajah sang _Master_ yang tampan memenuhi ingatan Hinata kini. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan celah sedikit pun untuk orang lain berada di pikiran Hinata. _Master_ egois yang tak bisa melepaskan Hinata dan menyerahkan jantungnya pada gadis itu sementara ia menyimpan jantung Hinata di dadanya. _Master_ mengerikan yang rupawan, merenggut hati Hinata dengan cara ini, mengikatnya agar tak meninggalkannya.

Sungguh egois.

Hinata bahkan tak bisa memiliki hatinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua?"

Kiba menggigil mendengar suara dingin Sasori. Ia membungkuk, tak bisa mencium emosi apapun dari sang _origin_ yang duduk di kursi berlapis beludru terbaik, segelas anggur di tangan kanannya, dan ketidakpedulian di wajahnya yang terlihat seperti pahatan sempurna.

"Di mana Hinata?"

"Kami—" Ucapan Kiba terputus suara langkah kaki Shino yang melangkah maju dengan berani. Vampir berkacamata itu memandang Sasori dengan penuh hormat. Ia tak terlihat terancam dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan suara indah yang menggetarkan dari bibir Sasori.

"_Master_."

Sasori tak bergerak, _wine_ di gelas kristalnya tampak membeku seperti juga tangan Sasori yang seakan ditahan waktu.

"Aku—"

Mendadak terdengar suara gelas pecah, hembusan angin yang keras dan tubuh Shino yang terlempar jauh. Sasori berdiri, masih tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Kalian tak berguna." Dia berbicara dengan ketenangan mutlak yang mengagumkan, mengirimkan sinyal mengerikan bagi mereka yang tercipta dari darahnya.

Kiba semakin menunduk, merasakan punggungnya terbakar rasa cemas. Shino merintih di kejauhan, berdiri lagi dengan susah payah. Sasori mengangkat lengan kanannya, hanya dengan satu gerakan itu Shino tertahan di posisinya. Energi tipis yang bagai tali pengendali mengikat Shino, menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Saat Kiba memikirkan tentang jawaban yang paling tepat untuk ia katakan pada Sasori, Hinata berjalan melewati pintu. Mata indah sang _Master_ segera melembut. Tapi tidak suaranya. Sasori yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi kini baru terdengar marah, "Dari mana kau?"

"_Master_." Hinata berlutut di sebelah Kiba. Dia mendongak menatap Sasori yang berdiri dengan agung. Cahaya gemerlapan lampu berkumpul di belakangnya, membuat sosok Sasori segelap bayangan. Bahkan dengan kelemahan cahaya, dia telah begitu rupawan. Hinata tak membenci hatinya karena pernah terpesona pada mahluk menawan ini. "Maafkan keterlambatanku." Kalimat Hinata ditujukan pada dua temannya, namun tatapannya tak beralih dari Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian Shino berlutut juga di samping Hinata. Kiba melepas napas lega. Sebagai yang tertua, Shino diberi kuasa lebih oleh Sasori. Dia memimpin selama Sasori menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan tiap menjelang musim gugur. Oktober dianggap sebagai bulan terbaik bagi para _lycan_. Peperangan antar vampir dan _lycan_ yang telah mendarah-daging sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu menjadi alasan utama pertemuan ini diadakan.

Selain itu ada masalah lain yang juga tak kalah pentingnya. Keberadaan kaum vampir kini semakin mendekati kerusakan permanen. Beberapa vampir yang bergerak dalam bidang ilmu kesehatan dan sains menciptakan vampir-vampir baru tanpa perlu menuruti aturan-aturan kuno ras vampir.

Mereka hanya dijangkiti virus yang dikenal dengan sebutan _pure_. Virus yang dibuat melalui proses panjang penyusunan DNA _origin_ tertua yang pernah ada. Dari sebotol darah _origin_ itu, dibentuk rantai DNA baru yang kemudian disuntikkan pada manusia biasa yang ingin jadi vampir. Mereka berhasil, tapi tak semuanya memenuhi persyaratan menjadi bagian dalam kaum vampir. Mereka yang tercipta melalui proses ini diletakkan dalam kelas terendah dalam strata.

Seperti Tayuya yang merupakan vampir sipil, mereka punya banyak kelemahan, rakus, mudah mati, dan membuat posisi vampir di mata manusia, memburuk.

Sementara, vampir-vampir yang tercipta dari darah _origin_ lebih berbudaya. Mereka dikenal sebagai kaum kuno. Tak ada satu pun dari kaum kuno yang usianya di bawah usia seratus tahun, itu karena pihak kerajaan menghentikan hak tiap _origin_ untuk meneruskan darah mereka pada manusia. Peraturan baru dibuat kerajaan, _origin_ hanya bisa meneruskan darah mereka pada manusia jika ada hubungan kuat seperti pernikahan.

Pernikahan dalam dunia vampir berarti penyatuan yang sifatnya bukan hanya fisik tapi juga jiwa. Mereka melakukan upacara penyucian di hadapan pengadilan yang anggotanya terdiri dari para Penenun Takdir. Sebuah pernikahan memiliki nilai estetika tertinggi dalam kaum ini. Menikah tak hanya bertukar janji, tapi menyerahkan jiwa pada pasangannya, termasuk hati secara fisik, seperti yang dilakukan Sasori pada Hinata berabad-abad yang lalu. Pernikahan yang prosesnya terasa seperti sebuah hukuman mati.

Hinata mengingat Neji lagi.

Perih yang ia rasakan di matanya, tertahan ucapan Sasori, "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Shino menahan kalimatnya. Kiba mensyukuri keputusan Sasori yang sejak tadi sudah dinantikannya. Hinata mungkin muda, dia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya dianggap sebagai bagian dari ras vampir mengingat latar belakang keluarganya. Tapi gadis itulah yang dipilih Sasori ratusan tahun yang lalu sebagai penjaga hatinya.

Entah dimulai dari mana, Shino merasakan kegusaran yang naïf di hatinya. Saat Kiba berjalan melewati Hinata, ia mencium aroma lemah Sasuke di rambutnya.

Pintu ditutup, keduanya saling berpandangan, rasa takut seakan mengancam keduanya.

"Ini bukan salahku, Shino."

Shino terdiam sesaat, lalu berjalan dengan perasaan berat di hatinya. Mantel hitamnya melambai anggun. Tubuh tegapnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keresahan yang mencengkeram kuat.

Kiba tak ingin Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Dia tak peduli pada pemuda berdarah busuk itu. Dia akan mati. Bila Sasori tahu tentang aroma Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mendamba itu, Hinata tak akan aman.

Sifat cemburu Sasori sudah jadi penyakitnya yang paling parah. Laki-laki itu memang bukan manusia. Dia monster seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tayuya memikirkan alasan paling bagus saat akhirnya ia bertemu Kimimaro lagi. Pemuda kurus itu tak terlihat senang saat sadar betapa terlambatnya Tayuya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kimimaro sambil lalu.

Tayuya mengangguk, "Malam ini tak ada _lycan_ yang berkeliaran."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yang sedang kita cari _hybrid_, kan?"

Kimimaro yang sedang duduk menikmati waktu malam dengan mengulum permen karamel, mengangguk. "Kau tahu sendiri ada penciptaan _hybrid_ yang sukses oleh para _lycan_ cerdas."

"Apa ini karena pengkhianatan laki-laki itu?"

Kimimaro mendelik, "Jaga ucapanmu."

_Jika saja kau tahu aku baru bertemu dengan yang satunya_, pikir Tayuya, membayangkan senyuman Hinata yang manis tapi membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Peringatan Harvest Moon sudah dipastikan. Sayang sekali kita tak bisa segera kembali ke Skotlandia."

Sasori berjalan meninggalkan kursinya, mendekati Hinata, mengamati tubuhnya yang tak memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kesedihan. Dulu Hinata selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia pikir dia bisa bertahan tanpa perlindungan Sasori. Berapa kali Hinata kembali dalam keadaan menyedihkan, bahkan pernah terjual sebagai budak. Dahulu sekali, Sasori pernah begitu marah padanya sampai merusak dunia indah yang tertanam dalam memorinya. Kenangan yang tak banyak itu direnggut dari Hinata, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar lupa.

Kekaguman Sasori pada Hinata terjadi tanpa proses panjang. Sebelumnya dia hanyalah seorang _origin_ yang selalu sendirian, menghabiskan masa hidupnya yang panjang dengan menyibukkan diri dalam pergaulan terbatas kalangan bangsawan, dan selalu menjadi penasihat Raja.

Mansion megahnya di Skotlandia terasa lapang tanpa pelayan. Kegelapan yang dingin melapisi tiap ruangan di sana. Lalu sang Raja memintanya datang ke Jepang untuk mengurus satu klan pembantai yang meresahkan. Ratusan tahun yang lalu dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis remaja bertekad tangguh yang manis. Dia jatuh hati begitu saja.

Tangannya membelai rambut gelap Hinata, merasakan helaiannya yang dingin. Mantel hitam Hinata tergeletak di samping kakinya, sedikit terbakar.

"Dari mana kau, Hinata?" Suaranya luar biasa lembut, membelai dengan rayuan. "Menemukan apa yang kaucari di luar sana?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kesunyian merenggang.

Sasori merendahkan tubuhnya, memosisikan dirinya di samping Hinata, melihat apa yang dia lihat; sebuah kursi tanpa penghuni yang megah. "Aku tak akan marah." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengecup punggung telapak tangannya, lalu ia memeluk tangan kurus itu seperti sedang menjaga anak kucing yang terlelap. "Berhentilah mencarinya. Belajarlah menerimaku dengan hatimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada dua Tayuya saat Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga bayangannya menyatu dan penglihatannya tak lagi buram. Otot lehernya terasa kaku, kepalanya berat.

Gelitik ringan terasa seperti aliran listrik yang menyerang persendian Sasuke. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggeser berat badannya ke sisi kiri, lalu meluruskan punggung.

"Bagaimana? Sudah sadar sepenuhnya?"

Wanita yang bertanya padanya berambut panjang dengan mata tajam yang feminin. Sasuke tak mengenalinya, ia tak pernah membawa wanita mana pun pulang.

Kecuali Hinata.

"Siapa kau?"

"Yakin tidak ingat padaku?" Demi menghindari masalah, Tayuya sengaja mengunjungi Sasuke setiap hari untuk mengecek keadaannya. Jika dia tahu Sasuke tak ingat tentang kejadian malam itu, dia tak perlu repot-repot menghindari Kimimaro.

Tayuya berdiri, menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari. "Yang penting kau sudah sadar."

"Tunggu." Sasuke mengernyit, mulai meraih gambaran yang hampir terhapus malam itu. "Kau…vampir."

"He…? Ternyata kau ingat."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Tiga malam yang lalu aku menggigitmu."

"Tiga malam yang lalu?"

"Hm."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dengan panik, mencari-cari apa yang tak hadir di sana saat ini. "Di mana Hinata?"

Mendengar nama Hinata keluar dari bibir Sasuke dengan mudahnya, Tayuya tak bisa tak penasaran. Ia duduk di dekat Sasuke, mengacuhkan nada jantung pemuda itu yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, menggoda taring Tayuya. Sasuke jelas bukan mangsa yang bisa dia nikmati. Bukan hanya karena darahnya yang busuk tapi juga keterlibatannya dengan Hinata.

"Siapa Hinata bagimu?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Dia menyembuhkanmu. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian, kan?"

"Memang kenapa kalau begitu?"

"Wah! Hebat kau!"

"Apanya?"

Tayuya tertawa keras, "Kau tahu apa tentang Hinata?"

"Aku tak perlu tahu apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Apa aku tak boleh bertanya tentang Hinata? Apa aku tak boleh tahu di mana dia?"

"Tidak. Itu topik berbahaya. Aku saja tak berani membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak kenal siapa suaminya. Dia mengerikan! Satu-satunya _origin_ yang bisa membunuh tanpa bergerak. Dia juga tak bisa mati."

"Suami?"

"Ya. Usia _origin_ itu bahkan lebih tua dari Raja. Dia sangat mengerikan."

"Suami?"

Ekspresi Tayuya berganti curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau pikir dia masih _single_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Simpati Tayuya tersampaikan melalui tepukan di bahu kanan Sasuke. "Patah hati, ya?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu memalingkan wajah, sialnya kamar sempit ini hanya mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Saat dia masih di sini, ia duduk tak seberapa jauh dari tempat Sasuke berbaring. Kini dia tak ada, bayangannya pun seakan melepaskan diri dari benak Sasuke. Kesedihan merasuki jiwanya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia patah hati bila tak jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

Bagaimana mungkin dia jatuh cinta bila tak mengenal Hinata?

Namun hatinya sadar, dia tak ingin tahu apapun. Dia hanya ingin tersesat dalam perjalanan ini. Hanya dengan ditemani perasaan yang berdesir, menumpuk seperti butiran pasir.

"Kau tahu dia ada di mana?"

"Hinata, maksudmu? Ya, tentu saja tahu."

Sasuke menarik napas, membiarkan angin dingin membelai kulit lehernya yang tak meninggalkan jejak luka. "Antarkan aku ke sana."

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Tayuya menganggap Sasuke gila, tapi juga menarik. Dia tak menyangka ada seorang manusia yang mau tahu di mana keberadaan Hinata. Bahkan para vampir enggan membicarakannya.

Hinata terasosiasi dengan masalah yang berakibat perdebatan panjang di kalangan atas ras vampir. Mulai dari kemampuannya menyerap _tamashi_, lidahnya yang juga bisa menyembuhkan luka gigitan vampir yang seharusnya hanya menjadi bakat seorang _origin_, dan posisinya sebagai istri sah Sasori; sang _origin_ yang merupakan keturunan langsung vampir-vampir leluhur. Ia bangsawan yang masih menyisakan darah Lucifer dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatannya menjadi dambaan Raja. _Warlock_ miliknya mempunyai pasukan _demon_ terkuat. Karena hal itu dan banyak hal lain di sekitarnya, Sasori disegani meski bukan anggota kerajaan.

Namun ia jatuh hati pada seorang gadis pembantai. Sebuah ironi yang menyesakkan bagi kaum vampir yang memujanya.

Sasuke tak berpikir tentang akibat yang akan dia timbulkan. Tak ada satu hal pun yang perlu ia ketahui karena dia takut jika dia tahu, dia tak lagi punya keberanian untuk maju.

Takut mungkin bukan kata yang tepat.

_Ragu_, ya dia tak ingin merasa ragu.

Lagipula apa bedanya bila ia mati hari ini atau enam bulan lagi?

"Ini tempatnya?"

Di hadapan Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh pagar besi berlapis cat hitam yang dingin. Tak ada tanda-tanda keramahan atau penyambutan dari tiap besi yang berbaris. Di puncaknya rangkaian kisah panjang kelahiran Lilith dibentuk dalam seni pahat yang menyayat keutuhan hatinya.

Sasuke merasakan getaran yang tak nyaman di jalur napasnya.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," Tayuya memberi pilihan.

Di belakang pagar ada jalanan aspal panjang yang di sisi kanannya dihiasi danau mati. Di sisi kirinya ada barisan pohon-pohon tak berdaun. Tempat ini hanya menghadirkan kematian di tiap hal yang seharusnya hidup.

"Semua yang bernyawa selalu disambut di sini. Jangan salah. Vampir kuno tak selalu menikmati posisi mereka sebagai pemangsa."

"Jadi aku tak akan diusir?"

Tayuya menertawakan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Vampir sangat berbeda dengan manusia."

Kalimat Tayuya baru bisa dipahami Sasuke saat pintu gerbang tinggi itu membuka jalan untuknya. Sasuke mengacuhkan kakinya yang terasa kaku, dia melangkah sendirian setelah Tayuya menolak kesempatan ini dan langsung memilih untuk pergi setelah mengucapkan 'semoga sukses' pada Sasuke.

Seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri Sasuke. Dia tinggi, berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut hitam yang disisir ke belakang. Pakaiannya yang rapi terdiri dari kemeja musim panas dan dasi yang terlihat serasi dengan warna kulit mukanya dan mata kecokelatan yang tak biasa. Dia tersenyum menyadari keputusasaan Sasuke yang tergambar jelas dari caranya melangkah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Sasuke tersihir suara laki-laki itu. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Tayuya yang tak punya pengaruh apapun terhadap Sasuke. Suaranya tak semerdu pria ini.

"Aku…ingin bertemu Hinata."

Mata kecokelatannya lenyap, berganti dengan lapisan mutiara hitam mengerikan. Namun senyumnya terus bertahan. "Ah…" desahnya, mengagumi kejujuran Sasuke.

-:-

Hinata telah membiasakan dirinya lagi dengan keadaan rumah besar ini. Setelah Sasori pulang, dia tak lagi bertemu Kiba dan Shino. Perburuan diserahkan sepenuhnya pada kelompok vampir pejuang yang anggotanya disusun langsung oleh Sasori. Perintahnya sederhana, "Bantai semua _lycan_ yang kautemui."

Malam hari hanya diisi perbincangan yang tak pernah berlangsung panjang. Sasori memiliki kesabaran yang pantas dipuji, khususnya jika menyangkut tentang istrinya yang berhati hangat namun jarang tersenyum itu.

Keputusannya untuk meminang Hinata ada sebelum Raja membuat peraturan tentang Dunia Baru yang melarang vampir-vampir _origin_ meneruskan darahnya pada manusia. Peraturan itu ada setelah kasus Sasori. Raja tak ingin ada istri-istri kaum _origin_ yang berasal dari manusia biasa. Bagi kaum vampir, manusia adalah mahluk rendahan yang tak seharusnya diciptakan. Lucifer membenci manusia karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Tuhan. Dan para vampir membenci manusia karena rasa cinta mereka yang kuat terhadap Lucifer; sang mantan _Archangel_ kesayangan Tuhan.

Malam ini keduanya makan malam seperti biasa. Daging bebek panggang saus apel, anggur terbaik tahun 1971, kue bolu mentega, dan susu perahan murni. Sasori membicarakan malam perayaan Harvest Moon yang selalu diadakan seminggu sebelum malam utama. Kaum vampir menciptakan peringatan ini untuk menantang kaum _lycan_ yang selalu dalam kondisi terbaik mereka di malam-malam bulan Oktober, khususnya mendekati equinox.

Dia bilang sebuah gaun pesta telah disiapkan khusus untuk Hinata. Gadis itu menyambut kebaikan Sasori dengan ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman yang menenteramkan hati.

Pintu menuju aula makan dibuka dari luar. Niklaus, laki-laki berdarah Jerman melangkah masuk setelah memberi penghormatan pada sang _Master_. "Ada seorang laki-laki mencari _Mistress_, _Master_."

Hinata menatap Sasori yang membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Ia mengatur emosinya yang meluap, kepalanya miring pertanda dia mengalami kesulitan hanya sekadar melakukan pengendalian sederhana itu.

Terbersit nama Neji di benak Hinata, dan Sasori meremas sapu tangan di pangkuannya.

"Dia…seorang manusia biasa, _Master_," Niklaus melanjutkan informasinya saat merasakan ketegangan di udara.

Mata Hinata menyiratkan pertanyaan, yang bagi Sasori terlihat menarik. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Niklaus membungkuk lebih dalam, melangkah mundur dan menjauh. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersama Sasuke yang hadir di hadapan Sasori hanya mengenakan celana jins lusuh dan kaus oblong.

Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya, berharap dia akan bertemu dengan manusia yang setidaknya sadar diri untuk berpakaian lebih pantas saat menemui seorang _origin_ sekelas dirinya. Sasori adalah generasi kedua setelah para vampir leluhur yang merupakan putra-putra Lilith. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pemuda biasa yang tampil di hadapannya hanya dengan pakaian sesederhana itu?

Namun Sasori tak mengacuhkan aroma mendamba dari napasnya. Ia tak menyalahkan pemuda itu. Hinata memang sulit untuk ditolak.

"Mau bertemu dengan istriku, kudengar?"

Sasuke terus memandang Hinata yang menunduk, "Ya." Suaranya tak bergetar.

"Kami sedang makan malam."

Sasuke melirik menu makanan mewah di meja kayu berpernis klasik di hadapannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Sasori lalu meminta Claude, si kepala pelayan menyiapkan seporsi makanan untuk tamunya. Seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk berseragam _maid_ menarik kursi untuk Sasuke.

"Jadikan aku vampir."

Penyesalan menyapa Hinata.

"Buru-buru sekali. Kau pemuda yang sedikit ceroboh. Duduklah dulu, malam masih panjang."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sasori jadi kehilangan minatnya juga terhadap makanan. Dia menyingkirkan piringnya, yang kemudian diraih Claude dengan sigap. _Origin_ bermata menawan itu mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi vampir?"

"Aku sakit." Sasuke masih berdiri, "Aku ingin tetap hidup."

"Menolak mati?"

"Ya."

"Tak cukup menarik bagiku."

"Apa kau takut aku bisa mengancam keberadaanmu jika aku jadi vampir?"

Tanpa merasa terganggu, Sasori memancing penjelasan lebih jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin saja istrimu akan berpaling darimu karena aku."

Sasori tersenyum, damai tanpa ada kemarahan, "Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti bukan karena dirimu jika dia nantinya benar-benar berpaling dariku."

Jemari Hinata membelai alis kirinya, dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Dapat keberanian dari mana ia sampai masuk dalam wilayah ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Saat Hinata tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dia merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasori yang menarik tangannya dengan pelan. Kelembutannya sama seperti tatapan matanya pada Sasuke. "Aku ingin tahu apa potensimu. Jika kau memang cukup berkualitas, mungkin aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu itu."

Permainan apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasori, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi jika harga yang ditawarkan cukup, dia akan bergabung dalam permainan tanpa petunjuk ini. "Pegang kata-katamu."

Gertakan Sasuke membuat Sasori tertawa penuh kekaguman, "Sungguh pemuda yang ceroboh. Aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mengenal istriku?"

"Sasuke-san membantuku saat aku terluka."

"Ah…" Sasori meremas tangan Hinata, "Apa ini terjadi saat kau menghilang?"

"Y-ya."

"Kalau begitu aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Itu…merupakan kehormatan bagiku bisa menolongnya," suara Sasuke kini bergetar. Pengaruh Hinata masih tersisa.

_Apakah mungkin pemuda ini jatuh cinta begitu mudahnya pada Hinata?,_ pikir Sasori.

Itu mungkin saja. Dulu dia juga begitu.

Seorang pemuda biasa. Mungkin jika dia dibawa Takdir ke dalam kehidupan Hinata di tahun 1690, ceritanya akan berbeda. Tapi yang saat itu bertemu dengan Hinata adalah Sasori, bukan Sasuke.

"Kami akan mengadakan perayaan Harvest Moon besok malam. Kau menerima undangan langsung melalui ucapan dariku, Tuan Sasuke." Sasori memerankan perannya sebagai tuan rumah dengan baik.

-:-

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pesta diadakan di rumah bangsawan yang paling dihormati. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, selalu kediaman Sasori yang dipilih.

Ruangan utama disulap menjadi ruangan penuh bunga dan kemewahan. Para laki-laki memamerkan lencana-lencana kehormatan mereka di selendang beludru yang menyilang di sepanjang dada. Para wanita berbalut gaun-gaun mewah mahal bergaya kuno, tiara-tiara mewah berhias kristal dan emas.

Sasori terlihat di pusat keramaian, menyapa ramah para tamu. Pakaian kebangsawanan melapisi tubuhnya yang berpostur istimewa. Ia tak perlu lencana-lencana atau mahkota untuk terlihat mengagumkan.

Musik dari abad pertengahan membawa suasana khas Viking demi menghormati tamu-tamu yang kebanyakan berhubungan langsung dengan sejarah di masa itu. Hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menyebar harum manis yang membuat Sasuke perlu menenggak lagi jus tomatnya yang berharga.

Kiba menghampirinya, terpaksa menurut pada perintah Shino yang saat ini bisa dipastikan sedang sibuk menyisir area-area untuk menghabisi _lycan_. Ini terasa tidak adil bagi Kiba. "Pestanya menarik?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang ini."

"Aku juga." Kiba tak pernah mempelajari Sejarah. Kepalanya manggut-manggut mengikuti irama, mata hitamnya lalu menangkap dua orang gadis yang cekikikan di sudut ruangan tanpa melepas pandangan mereka dari Kiba dan Sasuke yang tak punya pasangan. Keduanya berbisik bertukar pendapat, sesekali menggigit bibir bawah mereka dengan gaya sensual serta tambahan kerlingan mata menggoda. Gaun pesta mereka berwarna moka dan cokelat, hampir semanis bayangan krim yang mendadak muncul di kepala Kiba. "Kau sadar ada dua orang gadis yang tertarik padamu?"

"Apa?"

Kiba menunjuk ke arah Genevieve yang berwajah mungil, dan Loretta yang lebih tinggi dan memiliki ciri khas wajah klasik yang cantik. "Mau kukenalkan?"

Sasuke memandang kedua gadis cantik itu, "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tak perlu ini."

Kiba tertawa sesaat, "Kau tak akan rugi. Mereka gadis bangsawan, bukan sembarangan."

"Aku tak peduli."

Kiba mendesah kesal, "Kau tak boleh meliriknya terus." Arah tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis lain yang berdiri di samping Sasori. Rambut panjangnya disanggul tinggi, gaun mewahnya serasi dengan laki-laki rupawan di sisinya. Hinata terlihat mengagumkan. "Berhentilah menginginkannya atau kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau menyedihkan."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menikmati lagi minuman yang hampir habis. Pintu utama yang tak pernah tertutup menghadirkan seorang perempuan yang hanya dengan berada di sana telah membuat semua orang berhenti bicara.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam tebal seperti wanita-wanita gipsi. Kulit putihnya yang cantik dan mulus didukung gaun indah berwarna merah berciri khas keluarga kerajaan. Carilla, adik kandung Raja menghadiri pesta sebagai perwakilan kakaknya.

Mahkota mungil Carilla memantulkan sinar cerah dari lampu gantung. Ujung rok gaunnya berdesir saat ia melangkah. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Ia berjalan dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah luntur.

Carilla tak memedulikan orang-orang yang membungkuk dan menyambut kehadirannya. Ia melangkah langsung ke pusat ruangan, di mana cinta sejatinya berdiri menanti. Setelah satu helaan napas yang menggembungkan dada indahnya, ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang berlapis sutra pada Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu terpaksa menyambut tangan Carilla, membungkuk seraya mengecup punggung tangannya yang harum.

"Yang Mulia."

Carilla tak berhenti tersenyum, "Selalu mengagumkan, _Sire_. Pestamu tak pernah mengecewakan."

Sasori tak merespon kalimat basi Carilla. Dia menoleh ke belakang, meluruskan tangannya untuk kemudian dia tanamkan di bagian bawah punggung Hinata. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong perempuan muda itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Anda tentu ingat dengan istriku."

Awan gelap memayungi ekspresi Carilla kini, suaranya terdengar seperti desisan yang dalam, "Hinata."

Sang _Mistress_ menekuk kakinya, mengangkat rok gaunnya sedikit seperti semua orang yang memberi penghormatan pada keluarga kerajaan. "Yang Mulia."

Sambutan Hinata tak dipedulikan Carilla yang meminta Sasori mengajaknya berkeliling. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang negeri ini. Ratusan tahun yang lalu Raja memerintahkan Sasori datang ke negeri ini, tapi dia kembali dengan membawa seorang gadis yang mengubah nasib Carilla.

Tak ingin mengubah hubungannya dengan Raja, Sasori menolak dengan sopan, lalu memperkenalkan seorang pemuda vampir berwajah tampan bernama Elijah. Carilla segera menyadari niat Sasori yang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Katakan padaku, _Sire_." Carilla membasahi bibirnya, menjilatnya dengan gaya anggun yang berlebihan, "Apa dia sehebat dirimu?"

"Elijah seorang pejuang."

"Kalau begitu dia bukan tipeku." Carilla bergerak cepat mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasori, menariknya dengan paksa dan tersenyum pada semua orang seolah dialah pasangan sang tuan rumah.

Hinata yang ditinggal sendirian terlihat terluka. Sasuke tak bisa menyangkal kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari senyumannya. "Apa ada cinta di antara mereka?"

"Siapa?" Kiba bertanya setelah mengganti gelas kosongnya dengan yang baru. "Hinata dan _Master_? Tentu saja ada. Kaupikir hanya Putri yang tertarik pada _Master_? Kau salah besar. Ada banyak perempuan yang mendambakannya, rela mati untuknya bahkan benar-benar mati untuknya. Dia mengerikan, tapi gadis-gadis tertarik akan hal itu."

"Tapi kupikir…"

"Cinta pertama Hinata bukan _Master_. Dia terpikat padanya dan mengkhianati kekasihnya."

"Ada cerita seperti itu?"

"Ya." Kiba mengangguk dengan yakin. "Ada. Apa sekarang kau kehilangan minatmu?"

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menerima kebaikan Elijah dengan mengapit lengan sang _Mistress_, membawanya ke sisi ruangan dan memberinya segelas air. Bahkan punggungnya memancarkan kesedihan yang kuat. "Seandainya saja aku bisa," gumam Sasuke.

Musik berganti dengan irama lembut seiring dengan santapan _appetizer_ yang mulai berkeliling di nampan-nampan yang dibawa para pelayan. Kiba mencomot udang goreng tepung bersaus lemon yang melintas tepat di depannya.

Sasori terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. Dia selalu mengawasi Elijah yang kini melangkah meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Mata Sasori kemudian menangkap pergerakan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu punya keberanian untuk menyentuh Hinata, membawanya ke bawah sinar lampu, dan mulai berdansa. Mata basah Hinata kini berhias senyuman indah yang telah lama Sasori rindukan. Ia berusaha mencegah senyuman itu bertahan lebih lama di wajah Hinata yang sepenuhnya menjadi hak Sasuke saat ini. Ia ingin berlari ke tempat di mana Hinata bergerak mengikuti alunan musik bersama manusia rendahan itu. Tangan Carilla menahannya dengan kuat. "Ada apa, _Sire_? Tak suka dengan apa yang kaulihat?"

"Yang Mulia, tolong biarkan aku ke sana."

"Tak sopan sekali kau mengecewakanku."

Sasori menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dia bisa saja membunuh Carilla dengan satu jentikan jari, perempuan itu beruntung dia terlahir dengan darah biru.

"Biarkan istrimu menikmati waktunya. Kau terlalu mengekangnya." Suara indah Carilla yang berbisik di telinganya semakin memperburuk suasana hati Sasori.

-:-

Sasuke mengingat malam di mana ia berjalan di belakang Hinata menyusuri sisi jalanan stasiun. Malam yang rasanya sudah berlalu lama sekali meski baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Punggung Hinata saat ini menampilkan kesedihan yang sama seperti malam itu. Rasa sepi yang mengakar di dalam hatinya, menggugurkan harapannya pada kehidupan yang entah seperti apa.

Saat Sasuke melangkah, ia membayangkan dirinya berada di jalanan ramai dengan angin yang berembus. Hanya saja kali ini dia tak mengikuti Hinata tapi menghampirinya. Ia memiliki pilihan untuk berbalik dan mengacuhkannya atau meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri lagi. Ia mengambil keputusan, menawarkan tangannya yang kosong pada Hinata, menawarkan sebuah kesempatan untuk sedikit saja mengingat lagi apa yang telah ia lupakan.

Kenangan tentang sebuah dunia indah yang terlupakan menggantung dalam pikiran Hinata. Ia tak lagi bisa mengingatnya, hanya ada perasaan yang tertinggal di hatinya. Tentang sebuah dansa, tentang sebuah cinta.

Tak ada pasangan lain yang berdansa. Pesta ini bukan pesta dansa. Kiba tak terlalu peduli karena memang dia tak tahu apa-apa. Namun melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bergerak bersama rintihan biola dan lambaian _flute_, ia tak lagi merasa Sasuke menyedihkan. Mungkin manusia itu memang memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya dihormati, meski objek perasaannya adalah perempuan yang terlarang baginya.

"Kau tahu, _Sire_? Lucifer dibuang dari Surga karena ia terlalu mencintai Tuhan dan menolak berlutut di hadapan manusia."

"Yang ingin kaukatakan, Yang Mulia?"

"Cinta bisa membuatmu terbuang juga."

Sasori menampilkan ciri kekejaman dingin dalam senyumnya. "Tentu kau juga tahu, apa yang dilakukan Lucifer setelahnya?" Sasori merapat, berbisik di telinga Carilla, "Dia menciptakan kita." Carilla bergetar menahan hasrat dan perasaan cintanya. "Memangnya apa yang bagus dari manusia? Apa yang mereka tahu tentang cinta? Lihat apa yang dilakukan enam milyar manusia sekarang? Membunuh, membenci, saling melukai keluarga sendiri. Dan pemuda itu? Oh, dia tak ingin mati dan minta padaku sebuah kehidupan abadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Dari ruang utama, para tamu berganti suasana menuju halaman belakang rumah bergaya Eropa milik Sasori. Di sepanjang koridor menuju halaman belakang, para tamu diizinkan menikmati karya seni koleksi Sasori yang sudah pasti jadi incaran museum-museum ternama di dunia.

Beberapa lukisan pribadinya juga mengambil bagian di sepanjang dinding berlapis kertas dinding berwarna merah gelap itu. Sebuah bingkai berlapis emas menggambarkan silsilah keluarga Sasori yang selalu berhasil mengundang decak kagum penikmatnya.

Pintu kaca yang lebar dan tinggi dibuka Claude. Di balik pintu telah menanti teras luas berhias api dari obor-obor yang ditanam di dinding. Semua tamu membawa gelas-gelas anggur mereka keluar, menikmati udara musim gugur yang juga disambut kaum _lycan_.

Lady Eleanor, putri tunggal Sir Roth yang merupakan anggota parlemen di kerajaan adalah salah satu pengagum Sasori. Dia seorang penikmat pesta sejati. Pembawaan sifatnya yang ceria membuatnya berbeda dari Carilla yang selalu berlagak anggun hanya karena darah bangsawannya.

Malam itu Eleanor tak lagi bisa bersabar melihat Carilla tak juga melepaskan Sasori. "_Sire_, bukankah kebun bunga ini juga ada labirinnya?" Dia menampilkan deretan gigi yang kecil-kecil di balik bibir tipisnya yang indah. Mata hitamnya yang cantik memandang Sasori penuh kasih.

"Ya, _my Lady_." Sasori melirik ke arah Claude, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala permintaan maaf. Hinata menghilang lagi. "Apakah kau ingin menguji labirinku?"

Keceriaan meletup-letup di mata Eleanor, "Anda terlalu cepat membaca pikiranku."

"Aku tahu kau suka bersenang-senang. Malam ini cuacanya juga cerah." Sasori bergeser, Carilla melotot ke arah Eleanor, menarik lagi lengan pria yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"_Sire_, aku tak suka bermain-main seperti anak-anak," ujar Carilla sombong.

"Yang Mulia, aku harap Anda juga bergabung." Lalu Eleanor mulai mengajak teman-temannya.

Gadis-gadis muda berlarian menuruni tangga bata melingkar menuju kebun bunga, menembus gerbang utama labirin dan melepas suara tawa mereka ke udara. Carilla bisa merasakan lirikan-lirikan penuh tanda tanya dan bisikan-bisikan kedengkian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kesombongan tak akan memberinya apapun kecuali nama baik keluarga kerajaan yang tercoreng. Terpaksa, ia melepas Sasori, berjalan menjinjing rok gaunnya dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. "Eleanor, apa kau di sana?"

"_Mistress_?" tanya Sasori begitu Claude berani menghampirinya.

"Tuan Sasuke juga tidak ada di sini, _Master_."

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"_Master_, Anda tak boleh meninggalkan para tamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka akan berpikir Anda bukan tuan rumah yang baik."

"Ya ampun, Claude. Itu yang kaucemaskan?" Sasori meninju ringan dada Claude. Laki-laki muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya bukan karena rasa sakit melainkan sebuah kerisauan yang mencegahnya bertindak lebih lanjut selain membuntuti sang _master_ yang berjalan meninggalkan pesta bahkan tanpa berpamitan.

Sasori kembali ke ruang utama. Hanya ada beberapa staf yang langsung membungkuk begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berjalan lagi menuju tiap ruangan yang ada di rumah luas itu. terakhir dia masuk ke kamar, peti Hinata kosong. Harapan terakhirnya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Sasori menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor panjang dan membuka pintu paling mewah di lantai dua. Ranjangnya masih rapi, jendela masih tertutup, sinar api dari perapian menari-nari membentuk bayangan di dinding. Tak ada Hinata.

"Apa mungkin dia pergi, Claude?"

"_Master_…" sahut Claude bersedih. Melihat Sasori yang seperti ini tak pernah membuatnya senang.

"Apa mungkin Hinata meninggalkanku sendirian, Claude?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sayap kiri rumah di lantai dua, ada sebuah balkon yang sempit dan tak menarik. Kedua sisi dindingnya dilapisi tanaman rambat berdaun hijau tua yang mengesankan kesegaran dingin. Bunga-bunga freesia berkelopak kuning ditanam di sudut balkon yang bahkan tak menyediakan kursi. Hinata duduk di tepian pagar balkon yang langsung memperlihatkan labirin di kebun halaman belakang. Saat ini, jika Eleanor mengambil tikungan ke kiri dia akan bertemu dengan Carilla. Tapi gadis ceria berambut ikal itu meneruskan jalur lurus dan berlari tanpa menoleh.

Sinar kebiruan langit malam membanjiri Hinata, membuatnya tampak luar biasa _immortal_ di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tak bergabung dengan mereka?" Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu menuju balkon, "Oh, aku tak tahu kalau kau dipanggil _Mistress_ di sini."

"Tidak…kau tak perlu memanggiku begitu, Sasuke-san."

Uchiha itu berjalan untuk berdiri di dekat Hinata, "Bagaimana gerakanku tadi?"

"Kau penari yang baik."

"Aku tak bisa menari. Hanya bergerak." Sasuke mengingat langkah kakinya yang kacau. Baguslah musiknya pelan, jadi dia tak sampai menginjak kaki Hinata. "Kenapa kau memilih mengalah?"

Hinata mendongak, "Apa?"

"Saat suamimu ditarik paksa oleh perempuan tadi. Kenapa kau mengalah?"

Mata Hinata tak lagi menyisakan kesedihan. "Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah terlalu mencintaiku. Karena itu aku khawatir padanya. Dia sengaja menunjukkan sikap keji agar orang-orang tak menganggapku remeh dan tak berani menggangguku."

"Jadi…?"

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Dia orang berhati mulia."

"Kau bahagia dengannya?"

"Kurasa. Dia sendirian sepertiku. Tak punya keluarga dan tanpa teman."

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku hanya manusia yang hidupnya tak cukup berarti untuk kutawarkan padamu."

"Apa kau tak merasa beruntung, Sasuke-san?"

"Beruntung? Dengan penyakitku ini?" getir kekecewaan terdengar jelas di suara Sasuke.

"Aku iri padamu."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau mau jadi aku?"

"Ya. Aku mau bertukar posisi denganmu."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Di labirin, Eleanor berteriak, dia menemukan jalan keluar yang sejak tadi dicarinya. "Bagaimana dengan," Sasuke sedikit ragu, namun tetap meneruskan pertanyaannya yang memang sudah tak bisa dihentikan, "Cinta pertamamu?"

"Aku tak ingat apa-apa tentangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ingatanku dihapus," Hinata menunduk, nyeri di jantungnya hanya berarti satu hal, Sasori sedang tersakiti. Ia berdiri, tak menyangka berhadap-hadapan begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Balkon sempit ini memang tak seharusnya diisi dua orang dewasa. Hinata mencoba bergeser untuk berjalan masuk, tapi Sasuke menghalanginya. "Sasuke-san?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak ingin jadi vampir."

"O-oh?"

Tatapan Sasuke yang lurus dan tak berubah membekukan Hinata. "Mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mau berada di posisiku memberiku sedikit alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan sisi manusiaku." Sasuke melangkah mendekat, memojokkan Hinata tanpa jalan keluar. Mata indahnya panik, jika jantungnya berdebar karena laki-laki ini, Sasori pasti akan segera tahu. Hinata tak boleh berdebar. "Ingatanmu tentang cinta pertamamu dihapus. Tidakkah kau merasa itu tidak adil?" Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata yang semakin panik. "Aku sebagai manusia biasa akan membuatmu melupakan segalanya. Itu," Sasuke menyentuh lengan Hinata, sentuhannya yang agak kasar dan berlapis hasrat berpindah dengan cepat ke leher Hinata, "adalah sedikit penawaran yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

"P-penawaran?"

"Untuk merasakan hidup yang singkat adalah sebuah berkah."

"K-kau… bi-bicara apa, S-Sasuke-san?"

"Karena hidupku yang singkat, aku tahu apa yang harus didahulukan." Saat itu Sasuke menekan bibir Hinata, menjilat kelembutannya seperti seorang ahli. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke mencium bibir perempuan. Tapi seorang vampir yang juga seorang _Mistress_, Sasuke tak menyangkal perasaan tegang yang berkecamuk memompa adrenalinnya, semakin membedakan ciuman ini dengan ciuman-ciuman lain yang terlalu biasa untuk dibandingkan dengan momen ini.

"Hentikan!" Tangan Hinata yang menampar pipi Sasuke, bergetar. "A-aku sungguh mengira kau beda, Sasuke-san."

Mata Sasuke menggelap. Dia hanya seorang manusia, tapi dia bisa membuat matanya terlihat begitu gelap. Bagaimana jika ia seorang vampir? Kemampuan apa yang bisa ia raih bila ada darah _origin_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya?

Hinata bergerak mundur, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan meninggalkan Uchiha itu sendirian di balkon, berdiri dan mengingat lagi rasa manis bibir Hinata di lidahnya yang hangat.

Karpet tebal di sepanjang lantai koridor meredam suara langkah kaki Hinata yang berlari. Dia bertemu dengan Claude di tengah jalan. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata tanpa menunjukkan rasa hormat sedikit pun. Mungkin dia telah melihat segalanya. Kesetiaan Claude terhadap tuannya adalah alasannya menatap Hinata seperti itu.

"Kuharap Anda tak sekejam itu, _Mistress_."

Claude tak menunggu sangkalan atau permohonan maaf Hinata. Ia berangsur pergi seperti lembaran kain lemah tanpa daya yang terdorong hembusan angin. Bayangannya yang tipis menuruni tangga. Hinata termenung, jantung Sasori yang berdetak di balik tulang rusuknya semakin nyeri.

Permainan di labirin berlanjut, Carilla yang tersesat berteriak memanggil Eleanor dan mengancamnya. Namun suara tawa Eleanor adalah satu-satunya hal yang diterima Carilla saat ia semakin panik di antara kegelapan labirin. Seorang putri tak memiliki kemampuan seperti para vampir pejuang. Carilla harus berusaha sendiri mencari jalan keluarnya, ia tak pernah tahu teknik menguraikan diri jenis apapun. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sejak anak-anak telah dibesarkan ayahnya sebagai seorang petarung.

Meski begitu, ia tak bia mengatasi kegelisahan yang kini semakin mengacaukan kewarasannya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu? Tentang Sasori, tentang hidupnya sebagai bagian dalam keluarga pembantai. Dia sama seperti Sasuke, tak mengetahui apapun. Bedanya, Sasuke tak mengalaminya, dan tak memiliki ingatan mengenai itu. Sementara Hinata, jelas-jelas mengalaminya, berada di sana, dan menjadi bagian dalam ingatan itu meski dia tak memilikinya lagi.

Menyingkirkan keresahan yang terasa bagai jarum-jarum yang tertanam di kulitnya, Hinata melangkah untuk menemui Sasori. Untuk saat ini dia harus menghormati ketaatan yang memang seharusnya ia miliki terhadap suaminya. Laki-laki itu telah melewati banyak masalah hanya karena meminang Hinata.

Mungkin sebuah ucapan terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup, tapi kehadiran Hinata yang terus bertahan dalam kehidupan Sasori adalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang bisa ia berikan pada _origin_ itu.

Tanpa mengetuk, Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Alunan api yang bergerak halus di perapian mewarnai sisi depan tubuh Sasori dengan warna hangat. Dia duduk di kursi bersandaran tinggi, melapisi pangkuannya dengan selembar selimut kotak yang tak terlalu besar. Kakinya ia luruskan, saling bertumpukan. Matanya yang selalu menawan semakin tampak terang karena belaian cahaya dari perapian.

"Sasori…?"

"Ya."

Hinata melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sisi kiri kursi Sasori, menatap laki-laki yang hanya membuka matanya tapi tak melihat apapun. Hinata duduk, meletakkan tangannya di lutut Sasori, mengecup tangan dingin pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, membiarkan dirinya menjadi rapuh.

Belaian lembut menyentuh kepala Hinata, melepas ikatan di sanggulnya, membebaskan rambut gelapnya hingga terurai di punggungnya.

Mereka tak mengatakan apapun.

Pesta di luar terus berjalan, semakin banyak orang bertanya pada Claude di mana tuan rumah dan _Mistress_-nya. Claude hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjawab tiap pertanyaan. Tamu-tamu hanya bisa memaklumi. Carilla menggerutu. Eleanor mengajak ayahnya pulang.

Fajar sebentar lagi akan menyingsing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Volume I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading Passion, the next volume (not sequel) will be published A.S.A.P. If I have enough reviews, though.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daftar Istilah (in my own version of supernatural world)**

**Vampir : **Spesies yang merupakan keturunan Lilith; iblis pertama ciptaan Lucifer. Generasi pertama disebut sebagai Vampir leluhur. Generasi kedua dikenal dengan sebutan Origin.

**Origin :** Spesies vampir yang darahnya bisa merubah manusia menjadi vampir. Origin bisa berhubungan dengan manusia biasa. Anak-anak mereka disebut sebagai vampir berdarah campuran yang biasanya akan bertransisi menjadi vampir di usia remaja atau pertengahan dua puluh. Origin diizinkan menikah, hanya bila pasangannya adalah seorang vampir kelas atas yang diakui oleh kerajaan.

**Vampir sipil** **:** Merupakan vampir yang tercipta tidak melalui proses alami. Pihak kerajaan tak menganggap mereka ada.

**Vampir bangsawan : **Keturunan dari origin dengan origin lain, karenanya bangsawan berdarah murni vampir tapi tak setinggi origin. Merupakan generasi ketiga dari silsilah kaum vampir.

**Lycan** **:** Spesies yang dikenal sebagai musuh abadi kaum vampir. Beda dengan manusia serigala, lycan lebih condong pada posisi mereka sebagai budak vampir. Pemberontakan yang terjadi di masa lalu menjadikan lycan sebagai kaum anti vampir.

**Vampir pejuang :** Para manusia pilihan yang sengaja dilatih untuk berperang. Di pertengahan usia dua puluh, mereka diberikan darah origin, dan resmi menjadi pejuang setelah berhasil melewati masa transisi.

**Hybrid :** Mahluk campuran berdarah lycan dan vampir.

**Tamashi :** Juga dikenal sebagai _Soul_. Inti sari paling suci dari tiap mahluk hidup.

**Mage :** Penyihir wanita dalam perlindungan kerajaan. Mage dibagi menjadi empat jenis berdasarkan empat elemen utama asal kekuatan sihir mereka; air, angin, api, dan tanah. Sebagian juga punya kemampuan meramal. Dikenal sebagai perawan suci yang darahnya diberikan pada pejuang untuk ketahanan dan bentuk penghormatan dari pihak kerajaan pada kaum origin.

**Warlock :** Tangan kanan tiap origin. Penyihir dengan tingkat tertinggi yang mengabdi pada origin dan tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan pihak kerajaan. Tiap warlock biasanya memiliki pasukan demon.

**Penenun Takdir :** Klan di luar kuasa kaum supernatural. Disebut juga sebagai kaki tangan dewa, staf yang mengurus dokumen-dokumen kehidupan manusia dan kaum supernatural. Juga memiliki keahlian penciptaan meski tak sempurna dan tak bisa merevisi hasil ciptaan mereka.

**Manusia Serigala :** Memiliki sebutan berbeda di tiap wilayah; werewolf, shape-shifter, yokai. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi serigala saat suhu udara menurun drastis. Membentuk kawanan yang biasanya tinggal di gunung-gunung dan area perbukitan. Dipimpin alpha-male dan alpha-female. Termasuk spesies dengan harga diri tinggi dan berpegang teguh pada peraturan kuno yang membatasi kekuasaan mereka demi perjanjian damai dengan kaum vampir. Kawanan serigala yang hidup berdampingan dengan klan pembantai. (Volume II Spoiler)

Well, saya banyak terpengaruh franchise Underworld yang merupakan film vampir yang paling saya suka. Khususnya tentang lycan. I'm not a Twilight fan, sorry.

Untuk Volume II, hmm…there'll be Gaara and Neji too.

**-emarbi-**


End file.
